Battle of the Bands
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Two childhood friends both enter the battle of the bands competition after making a bet. Will love be found or will their competitive natures ruin a budding romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Battle of the Bands**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Pairing: Leah Clearwater and Jasper Hale**

**Summary: Two childhood friends both enter the battle of the bands competition after making a bet. Will love be found or will their competitive natures ruin a budding romance?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper Hale was not a morning person and he never had been so when he woke up to someone banging on the door to the ratty apartment he shared with his sister his first reaction was to slam the pillow over his ears and pretend he wasn't home. It was probably just the landlord coming to bitch them being behind on rent again and the honey blond male really did not need to hear it. He had lost his job as a bouncer a popular bar the night before when he got in to a fight with one of the male customers who kept grabbing Rosalie as she danced on stage. Now he would have to find another job to help pay for the apartment from hell or they would be crashing with friends for a while and nobody liked a bum.

"Open the fucking door!" Leah Clearwater called from the other side as she tapped her foot impatiently. She was very close to Rosalie and it was common for her to show up at all hours. "I know that one of you is home and I can hear you groaning from the other side of the door. It's two in the fucking afternoon so drag your ass off the couch and let me in or else the racket you are hearing will only get worse when I start kicking it as well. Besides that creepy as hell landlord keeps poking his head through the door to look at me and nobody has the money to bail me out of jail _again _for kicking his face in. Plus if another roach crawls over my shoe I may just have a fucking panic attack and you don't to be responsible for my death do you?"

He rubbed his eyes and yanked the pillow from his head since it wasn't working at drowning her out. Getting up he stretched while running a hand tiredly down his face. He unlocked the door and opened it wide. "My sister would probably miss you, but let's make one thing clear, I most certainly would not. What the fuck is so important that you had to practically break the door down? You know we cannot afford to replace it again."

"Put a shirt on you pale freak." Leah replied with a roll of her eyes before shoving him out of the way and scanning the apartment for signs of his sister. "Where is your sister?"

"I see you are dressed for your corner." Jasper bit back as he reached down to pick up the closest shirt from the floor. He shook it out to make sure no roaches were hiding and was happy to realize it was roach free. Sliding it over his head he shrugged. "I don't know I was probably out of it by the time she came in. I was nursing a bruised ego and concussion from the fight that cost me my job. Try the bedroom since it was her turn to use it."

The tanned female scowled as she looked down at her outfit which consisted of a white half shirt that read 'Joan Jett and the Blackhearts', some worn out jeans she had cut the knees out of, and black converse sneakers she'd picked up at a yard sale for a buck. Her chin length hair was pulled back in a low pony tail with a few strands framing her face. "You're just pissed that even if I did work on a corner I would never serve you. Everyone knows you've wanted me for years."

Pushing him out of the way yet again she made her way to the bedroom where she found her best friend sleeping peacefully on the mattress that had no bed frame and was on the floor. With a wicked grin she leapt on to the mattress while landing right on top of Rose. "Wake up sunshine you know you've missed me and I have the best fucking news ever! Get your blond ass up while I make coffee and if you are not out in fifteen minutes I am coming back with a bucket of ice water. You won't get any second warnings."

The blond stripper groaned as she sat up pushing her friend off of her. "Bitch I just went to bed like _four hours _again. What is so important that it couldn't wait?"

"Well you won't find _that _out until you drag your fine ass in to the kitchen." Leah replied slapping Rosalie's ass as she got up. "I'll be in the kitchen and I wasn't lying about the ice water Rose."

Jasper had been in the kitchen making coffee when his younger by a year sister's evil sleep ruining buddy came in and took the coffee from hands right before he could take a drink. She took a sip and made a face. "Gross you made it black. You know I hate fucking black coffee."

He smirked and took the cup from her. "Well since it wasn't meant for _you _I hold no apologies in my heart. Now are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"Because you'd be lost without me?" She answered with a question, but before she could say anything else Rosalie came in to the room and after taking the coffee from her brother before he take another sip she down glaring at Leah as if she wanted to set a pack on hungry dogs loose on her ass. The Native American woman rolled her eyes with a smile as she pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket before unfolding it and slamming it down on the table causing the poor thing to rattle harshly. "I found our way out of this suck ass town. You are going to thank me for waking you up when we are living it up in like L. A. or something."

Jasper took the paper from the table and almost burst out laughing. He knew that Rosalie and Leah were in a band called the 'She-wolves' with Alice Cullen, and Angela Webber, but if they honestly thought they stood a chance then the girls were sorely mistaken. Sure Rose was one hell of a singer, Leah could rock guitar, Alice knew how to beat drums, and Angela was decent at bass, but they needed to realize there were other bands out there and his was one of them. "You actually think you can win a battle of the bands competition? You do know that Edward already signed _our _band up for it doesn't you? You as may well withdraw your name because you don't stand a chance against 'Southern Justice' and you know it."

"Oh yeah?" She hissed narrowing her eyes and leaning across the table to put her face right up in his personal space. "I'll have you know that we stand a better chance than you guys and your fruity band that you try pass as a rock band."

"How about a wager then darlin'?" Jasper questioned with a wide smile. "If you win which you won't, but if by some miracle you do then my band and I will be your roadies for the year you are on tour across the U.S. and if we win then you do the same for us."

When he stuck his hand out to seal the deal she spit in her own hand before shaking his firmly. "You have a deal you redneck poser and since the competition takes place in Florida we should all ride together in my dad's old van and Edward's mother's minivan to save on gas."

Rosalie who had been quiet the entire time suddenly jumped up and started bouncing around the room with Leah. "I can finally quit my stripping job! Oh we so need to get Alice and Angela and practice. Jazzy we call using the Cullen garage for practice today and _I _am taking the car."

With that the girls were gone and Jasper picked up the phone to call Edward his best buddy. After four rings the other male picked up and Jasper sighed in to the phone. "Dude you need to sign us up for battle of the bands and we need to borrow your mother's minivan. We are taking a little road trip."

TBC…

**AN: *Hangs head in shame* I know I should not have started another story, but it was stuck in my head and my muse made me by holding me hostage and my other stories hostage until I started this one. It was only the prologue, but still I hope that you all liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Shut the hell up!" The landlord of Jasper's apartment was pounding on the wall with a broom causing the thin sheet of wood that made up the wall shake as it threatened to give way. "I have other people in this place who don't appreciate that racket you are making!"

The honey blond male sighed in frustration as the song he had been practicing with his band was interrupted yet again. He set his guitar down against a chair and motioned for the others to stop. "We are going to take a fifteen minute break. I need a fucking smoke."

Demetri Brandon came to stand next to his friend before handing him a cigarette. "I stole these so you better savor each and every drag. It isn't often I can steal smokes and not get caught. I know you don't like menthol, but it's better than nothing so don't bitch about it."

"Hey I would smoke catnip right about now." Jasper mumbled setting the cigarette between his lips and lighting it. He drew the smoke in to his lungs before blowing it out and rolling his neck. "I have no fucking idea why I challenged her. I mean it's like whenever she opens her mouth she issues a challenge and my rational mind shuts down. She is just so fucking sure of herself that for _once _I wanted to prove her wrong."

Edward Cullen laughed from his position on the floor where he was sipping on a beer. It was nasty as shit, but the only thing any of them could afford and because of that nobody complained too much. "It's because you want to fuck her. Dude you have wanted her for years and you know it. Even when I dated her for those few months everyone could tell. You basically stopped talking to me for the nine months we were together. The reason she gets under your skin so easily is because you haven't gotten under hers yet. Just bend her over a desk, screw her brains out, and be done with it. Once you do you will feel better and everyone else won't get dragged in to these battles you seem to have with each other."

Emmett McCarty was twirling his drumsticks between his fingers and nodded enthusiastically showing his agreement with Edward's statement. "Eddie has a point J-man. Since Rosie won't agree to date me I simply use my manly charms to get her in to bed whenever I have an urge. You know you really need to talk to her about this stupid rule she has about not getting serious with anyone. We are practically dating just without the label. She may as well admit defeat and accept what is destined to be. You need to just take what you want from the L-girl if she won't give you what you want. Use the Jedi mind trick man. Make her think that it was her idea. Chicks fall for that all the time."

"You are so stupid Emmett." Demetri stated with a roll of his eyes. "It's no wonder you are single. The way to a ladies heart is not by tricking her in to being with you, but rather by being romantic. How do you think I got my Alice? I wooed her with flowers and candy and not to mention my Italian accent. She goes crazy when I use my accent. Jazz you are originally from the South so just use your accent to your advantage and she will be yours."

"He doesn't want her heart dumbass he wants in her pants." Edward stated kicking his now empty beer bottle in Demetri's direction and hitting the blond Italian bass player in his right shin.

Finally the lead singer of 'Southern Justice' had enough and picked his guitar back up. "I don't to get anyone's pants or heart _especially _Leah Clearwater's. What I want to do is choose a damn song to cover for the audition and get through it without getting interrupted. If it was an original song we would be fine, but the rules clearly state for the auditions you need not only matching outfits of some sort, but you have to do a cover of someone else's song. Since we all agreed to do 'Slow Ride' we need to really practice because I have no doubt in my mind Leah's band is going to choose an older rock song. Probably something to do with Joan Jett considering she is in love with her almost, but it's obvious we aren't going to get through the song here. The girls have had the Cullen garage for long enough. They need to share, plus you are older than Alice by a year Ed so you can claim older sibling rights. Pack your shit up and let's get over there. We are already behind and I will not let the 'She-Wolves' beat 'Southern Justice.' I would never be able to live it down and I will not be her roadie for an entire fucking year. Move your fucking asses and get this all loaded in to Edward's moms minivan."

"I cannot believe we are going to take a minivan to the battle of the bands." Emmett grumbled as she started taking apart the drum set. "Unless we paint it up with skull we are going to be laughed at."

Edward scowled as he put his keyboard away. "If you do not like what I drive then don't bum rides from me anymore. I do not see you with a vehicle and those who are lacking transportation cannot complain how we get to our destination."

Demetri who had already loaded up his bass guitar sighed and opened the door. "At least we are not walking there or taking a bus so stop bitching. If we want to get any practicing done we need to leave now because you all know Leah is going to throw a bitch fit when we claim rights to the garage for the rest of the night. As it is Alice is most likely going to cut off sex because I dare compete against her. You all owe me since I am willing to stick by you and face being left out of the cold by my girlfriend. You can never again say I don't do anything for you. As far as I am concerned I do more for this band than all of you accept maybe Jasper."

000000000000

Leah felt as her fingers were going to start bleeding any second, but she did not let a little pain and threat of blood stop her. She was determined to win this battle of the bands competition not only because of the bet she made with Jasper, but rather more to prove that she and the girls could do something epic with their lives. The Quilette female wanted to be someone who would be remembered. She wanted to prove to everyone who had told her she would never make it in the music industry wrong. To her music was life and she was going to show every fucker who doubted her that she could make it in the music world. She and the girls would blow them away and everyone would be lining up to kiss their asses for doubting them in first place.

"Leah please can we stop for the night?" Alice Cullen the drummer begged rubbing her sore fingers together. If we keep going at this rate then my hands are going to be swollen tomorrow and I will end up being no use to you and the band."

Rosalie was downing her fifth bottled water and as soon as she was finished she turned to the tanned female. She knew how much this meant to her friend, but there was a limit to how far they could push themselves and still call it healthy. "Small fry is right Lee-bitch we need to take a break for the rest of the night. My throat is raw and I don't know if I will be able to sing tomorrow if we don't stop now. I know that you want to win this and I assure you we will, but not by working ourselves to the bone and then to death."

"We can use my place tomorrow all day since my folks will be gone and I have the spare key." Angela Webber said with a smile hoping that by offering the house tomorrow she could get a good rest for what was left of the afternoon and evening. "If you agree I will take you out all out for dinner at the diner. You know I get to eat there free with my friends."

The tanned Native American female was having an internal debate because she wanted to keep practicing until they got the song they were covering perfect and yet on the other she was starving. In the end her stomach decided for her when it growled. "I guess we can stop for the night, but you all better be up tomorrow morning at the first light of day and at Angie's place by eight A.M. or I am never doing anything nice for you ever again."

"Since when are you nice?" Alice and Rosalie teased as they started to pack up.

"There is a first time for everything." The lead guitarist mumbled as she cracked her knuckles. "I will tell you guys not to get used to it."

TBC….

**AN: I kind of short chapter because I have stuff to do today, but I hope you liked it anyways. Let me know what you all thought of it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

There were times when Jasper Hale really hated Leah Clearwater and now was one of those times. After an entire night of practicing with his band he was woken up by the sounds of cupboards being opened and then slammed closed along with drawers as well. Grabbing his head he sat up from his makeshift bed on the couch and rubbed his eyes as he looked over at the clock on the table in the center of the room. It was 6:30 in the morning and there stood Leah in the middle of the room rummaging through his and Rosalie's stuff as if it were her own.

"What exactly are you looking for?" The honey blond singer questioned in a scratchy voice as he reached over to the table so he could grab his water. "Also why did you need whatever you are searching for this early in the fucking morning? Birds are still asleep and if they aren't chirping darlin' then I shouldn't be awake yet and neither should you."

The Native American female rolled her eyes as she went back to her search. "If you weren't such a bum I wouldn't have interrupted your sleep. Since you are awake you can now help me look for what I came here for and then I will be out of your way and you can get back to being a bum. Rosalie said she had an envelope of money in one of the drawers, but she didn't tell me exactly what one. She said that it had been for a car she was planning to get since yours is a piece of crap, but having money for our trip was more important. Since I am the one who is the best with money it makes since that I take it and put it somewhere safe."

"In what land of denial do you actually think you are the best with money?" Jasper asked as he stood up to come and kneel down next to her. "I think since I am the best with money that I should be the one who holds on to it."

"Out of the two of us I am the one who has my own apartment and am not bumming with my sister so I will be in control of our trip funds." She replied sighing in frustration when yet another drawer came up empty handed.

"For the record Rosalie is the one bumming with me and this is my apartment." He argued opening another drawer and pushing aside bills as he searched for the envelope full of cash. "I think that since I was the last one of the two of us who actually held a job for over a year that I should be in charge of the money. You can be in charge of the food or something less important than the money."

Leah narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Do I look like Betty freaking Crocker? The only thing I do with food is eat it and besides that Angela is going to take care of the food. She is the one who can actually cook without having it come out all black and tasting like shit."

"I can't argue with you there Clearwater your food is pretty nasty." He teased with a smile before moving on to the next drawer. He would have to remember to tell Rosalie that they needed to be more orderly when it came to money. They needed to have some sort of system when it came to the money they kept in the house. "Still that does not mean you get to have control of the money. I think since I am older than you by a year and half that I should be in control of the money."

"Ha I found it!" Leah cleared as she pulled out a white envelope which had started yellowing around the edges. She held it against her chest as he made a grab for it. "Since I found it then that means I get to have control over it. Plus you being older doesn't mean shit fuck because older is not always better. Just get over it because I am controlling the money and since I have it now you can go back to being the Southern bum you are. Tell Rose when she gets home we have practice tonight and oh if I forgot to mention it earlier we already called dibs on the Cullen garage. You also need to get your bum band members to put in some money because I drained my bank account and we are still short. Angela and Alice are putting in what they can, but you guys have to as well."

As she turned to leave Jasper grabbed her around the waist as he made a grab for the envelope she was still clutching tightly. "Give it here! If I have to put up with you for the entire trip I think that I should be able to have control over our funds so give it here!"

"No I got it first!" Leah hollered as he wrestled her down to the floor. They were rolling around fighting over the envelope when Rosalie came through the door and stopped in her tracks to look at her brother and best friend acting like children. Leah grinned at her as she still fought for the envelope. "Oh hey Rose you are home earlier than I thought. Since you're here now you should know that we have band practice tonight in the Cullen garage."

The blond female singer shook her head and stepped over the pair on the floor. "I have no idea what I walked in on, but if you guys are going to have sex then please keep it down because I am exhausted and if I have to practice tonight I am going to need some sleep. If you need condoms I think Emmett left some in the bathroom in the cabinet. Remember if you wake me up I am going to put Nair in your shampoo."

As soon as she disappeared in to her room Jasper and Leah went back to fighting over the envelope. Eventually Leah got the upper hand by 'accidently' letting her thigh brush up against the bulge in his jeans which caused him to gasp and let go of the money. Taking the chance that was offer to her she was off the floor and out the door before he had a chance to react or stop her. It looked as if Leah Clearwater had won this round.

000000000000000

Later that afternoon Leah was sitting outside her apartment on the concrete steps plucking away on her guitar. She was bored and since all her friends were busy she figured she would spend some time doing what she loved. It had been going fine until a pair of familiar cowboy books entered her line of sight when Jasper came and sat down next to her as if she had invited him to do so. Looking up she raised her eyebrow. "Why have you entered my personal private bubble? If you came here for the envelope then you are going to leave depressed because I have hidden where you will never find it."

"It's in your underwear drawer since that is where you hide everything and it's not as if you have to worry about anyone wanting to risk touching your unmentionables." Jasper told her with a smirk as he nudged her with his elbow causing her to mess up her note she had been playing. "I came here because I have nowhere else to go. Rosalie is entertaining Emmett in the bedroom, Edward is doing his flavor of the week since Angela won't give him the time of day, and Alice and Demetri are probably doing the same thing as Em and Rose or shopping and I didn't want to interrupt either of those things so I came here. What's your excuse for being all alone in the middle of the day?"

She shrugged and started plucking away at her guitar strings again not playing any particular tune. "The same reason you sought out my company because I am awesome and who needs anyone else's company when I have mine?"

"That is rather egotistical of you." He pointed out finally reaching out to take the guitar from her. "You know you don't have to bring that thing with you everywhere you go. It's not as if someone is going to steal it because nobody in their right mind would steal from Leah Clearwater. Doesn't it get heavy to carry around all the time? Plus it has to be inconvenient at times like when you are at a club and have to go to the bathroom."

"It's weird to say this and I doubt you will understand, but my guitar is a part of me." Leah told him as she took it back and started to put it away in its case. "It is like an extra arm or something you know? I don't feel complete if I don't have it with me. It's like you and your stupid cowboy boots and that damn belt buckle you wear with every pair of jeans you own. My guitar is just an extension of me and I do not feel right leaving it behind no matter where I go."

The honey blond singer nodded understanding what she was trying to say. "Well would you and your guitar like to join me for a drink before you run off to play with your wannabe band tonight to practice? We have a few hours to kill and I don't really want to go home yet darlin' so what do you say?"

The tanned guitarist thought about it for a few seconds. "Are you going to be paying?"

"Well considering you took money from my house earlier I think you should be the one who pays." Jasper stated with a small grin before throwing his hands up in a defeated sort of gesture. "I guess I could scrounge up a few dollars to take you out for a drink. As long as you refrain from buying any of those expensive fruity drinks I do not foresee any kind of problem. Do you have a place in mind you want to go or will we just end up at Rusty's like we always do?"

Leah smacked his chest with a mock scowl. "Hey you better not be dissing Rusty's because his shit is cheap and it is all poor folk like us can afford these days. Another good thing about Rusty's is the fact that you don't have to worry about cockroaches like you do with most of the other places around here."

"Oh and you don't have to worry about catching an STD when you use the bathroom." The Southern gent added as he stood up and offered his hand to her which she took. "That is a step up from all of the other places we have been to in the past. I thought Ed was going to shit a brick when he thought he got Herpes that one time. Emmett and I had to talk him down from boiling his dick in hot water to try and get rid of any germs he may have gotten from there."

"I still think that you should've let him boil his junk. I had my video camera already so I could record it and put it up on Youtube or whatever. I bet I could have sent it in to like America's funniest home videos and won a lot of money, but you had to go and spoil and my fun." She moaned in fake annoyance before she offered her arm to him. "Well let's get this show on the road because I am dying of thirst and if you are nice to me I may even pitch and buy you a Bud Light."

Jasper stopped walking to jump up and down in a silly fashion like a teen girl who had just been asked to prom. As he had planned it had his companion laughing out loud. "Do you really mean it? You are going to buy me a Bud Light? You are like the best friend ever!"

TBC…

**AN: Hey this chapter has been rolling around my brain for a while and I wanted to show some Leah and Jasper bonding so that you could see how strong their friendship actually is. I would love to hear your thoughts on this and if you liked the chapter or not. I also need to know if you want to see the other couples as well or if you would rather mainly just focus on Leah and Jasper. Either is good for me because I can work with either choice so just let me know.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Weeks passed and before anyone knew it the time had come to head out. Of course Leah had wanted an early start to avoid traffic and so she had told everyone if they were not up and ready to go by five AM that she would be leaving them behind. So at five everyone was gathered in front of Jasper and Rosalie's apartment as they shoved the equipment in the back of the van Leah had borrowed from a friend on the reservation while Rosalie and the girls arranged the other things in the back of Edward's mother's minivan while still trying to leave room so that everyone would be able to be comfortable on this trip. Leah, who had been known to have a heart on occasion, had bought everyone a coffee.

"So I was looking at hotels and unless we win the lottery we are never going to be able to afford that so I figured that we could take turns sleeping in the van and I brought my dad's old tents and shit." She stated as she handed everyone their coffee to which they took gratefully. "I figured we could find an empty parking lot and camp out at night if we have to. It beat Emmett's idea of beating the fuck out of each other and admitting ourselves to the hospital for a good night's sleep. I figure that as long as we are careful with the money we may be able to splurge and spend on one night in a motel. Remember if you want spending money then you better have brought it will you because these funds I have are strictly for the trip and that does not include strippers, alcohol, or weed."

"I have the weed covered so no worries guys." Edward crowed with a smile as he pulled out a few bags of his homegrown stuff. "There is more in the back. This is just for our first day of travel. I even brought along my pipe, papers, steamroller, and my skull bong for when we are camped out for the night."

"I brought along the alcohol." Demetri said from his position next to Alice. "I brought a cooler of beer, wine coolers, and well basically anything you drink I brought along."

"Well I brought two coolers of food and non-alcoholic beverages." Angela muttered tiredly as she pulled her sweater tighter against her body. Edward noticed she was cold and quickly took off his jacket to give to her and she smiled softly as thanks. "I have sandwiches, hotdogs; some stuff we can microwave if we can find a place with a microwave that is, lots of left over from the church, and other stuff. I brought junk food as well for the stoners who will need them. I figured it would be better to have food for them so they don't eat everything in sight."

"Smart thing A because now that you mention it I am hungry." Emmett stated after having finally gotten everything loaded up. "It looks as if we are ready to roll. Who is riding with Edward and who is riding with Leah? Remember Edward has most of the weed and we won't be stopping unless we have too."

Upon hearing that Rosalie, Emmett, Demetri, and Alice headed to ride with Edward. That left Angela, Leah, and Jasper in the van which was cool with Leah because it was less crowded and she had some weed of her own if she felt the need. Getting in to the van she threw the keys to Jasper. She was going to navigate because she figured she was the best with a map though most of the men would argue with her claiming they were better.

"I figured that if we took some of the back roads we would be able to cut a few hours from our trip and it helps to avoid rush hour traffic." The Quilette guitarist said as she showed him the map she had used to outline the quickest route.

The honey blond behind the wheel groaned and rolled his eyes. He could tell that this was indeed going to be the trip from hell, but it would be worth it when his band one and Leah's had to be there roadies for a year on tour. "Darlin' I know very well how to read a map. I am not illiterate you know and since I am driving I am going to choose the route we decide to take."

Leah glowered at him and crossed her arms. "Fine if we get lost then it is your fault. I still think that we should follow my route. Since you are driving then I get to choose the music. I even have some CD's I made."

"They better not be Joan Jett." Jasper mumbled as she popped one it and as he had feared Joan Jett's 'I Love Rock N' Roll' blared over the speakers. "Don't you listen to anything other than her?"

"Not really." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides it helps me fall asleep and since I was up all night I need some rest. Wake me up whenever we stop to take a piss alright?"

"Wake me up when you all need food." Angela piped up from the back where she had somehow managed to make a bed complete with blanket and pillow. "I would stay up to keep you company Jasper, but I am beat. If you need someone to keep you awake them wake me up alright?"

Jasper nodded as he caught sight of her in the review mirror. "I will be sure to do that Ange. I usually drive with the window down, but if you get cold let me know and I will put it up."

"Quit your yapping and start driving." Leah grouched from the passenger side seat as she reached in to her purse to pull out her sunglasses. "If I wake up and Joan Jett is not blaring in the background I will stab you in the neck with my pocket knife Hale."

TBC…

**AN: I kept this chapter short because it is the start of their trip. Now if you all have things you want to happen on the road then let me know and I will do my best to get it in there if I can. I really do hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the time Leah woke up from her nap they had been driving for about four or five hours and everyone agreed they should pull over at the nearest rest stop for a bit to stretch their legs, eat, use the restroom, and do whatever else it was they may need to do before hitting the road again. Jasper pulled over at the next exit which happened to be a truck stop as soon as they had parked Leah jumped out of the van in order to stretch her legs. She bent down to touch her toes and every bone in her back cracked and she let out a content sigh.

"If you need to take a leak I suggest you do it now." Jasper said once everyone had gathered in a circle. "We will be leaving in twenty-five minutes. Use the bathroom, grab some grub, do whatever and then meet back here."

"Rose do you want to take a walk?" Emmett asked wagging his eyebrows letting everyone know what he really wanted to do.

The blonde female singer smiled as she linked her arm with his. "Sure we can do that. We will be back in twenty minutes or so."

As soon as they had left Demetri and Alice disappeared as well probably to do the same thing as Emmett and Rosalie; only they did not feel the need to broadcast it to everyone. Edward and Angela went to the back of the van to get out some food for everyone and so that left Jasper and Leah. The two stood in silence for a few seconds before the Native American female rolled her eyes and headed off to go to the bathroom. The honey blond shrugged before pulling out a pack of smokes from his pocket and lighting one. He tried not to smoke in the van since he knew that it bothered Angela and he was dying for one right about now.

By the time Leah came back out he was halfway finished with his second cigarette and she pulled it out of his mouth before sticking it in hers and taking a deep drag. "Ah yes nicotine how I have missed you."

Jasper raised an eyebrow before plucking the smoke from her and taking a deep drag. "I thought you quit or whatever?"

"It didn't stick as well as I thought it would, but then again if you had my mother as a mother you would have a good reason to smoke too." She muttered flipping him the finger before motioning for him to give it back to her which he did because if he didn't she would end up taking it from him anyways. At least this way he knew she would share with him. "Do you need me to take over driving for a few hours?"

"Nah I think I am good to go." He replied with a smirk taking the smoke back and blowing out smoke rings. When they were younger and had first started smoking he and Leah would have competitions to see who could do the coolest trick and it always annoyed her when he make smoke rings since she couldn't do though she could do a French twist and he couldn't. "I have stamina darlin' which is something not a lot of men these days can say."

The tanned female nearly choked on her laughter. "Did you happen to do a bunch of drugs while I was sleeping because you have to be high if you think you even know what stamina is?"

Jasper scowled and held the cigarette above his head when she tried to take as payback for her comment. "Take that back or no more smokes for you."

"Give it here you jackass!" She snarled kicking him in the shin as hard as she could which caused him to double over so she could snag the cigarette from between his fingers. "Ha I win you big loser!"

Pulling out the pack from his pocket he waved it in her face. "I think not darlin' since I have a full back and you don't. If you are not nice to me I won't share for the rest of the trip."

Leah sighed dramatically before slapping her hands together and giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Oh king of the music world will you please share your smokes with me?"

"Why yes I would love to share with people less fortunate than me." He grinned pulling out a full cigarette and tossing it to her. "You probably have time to smoke that before we have to go and enjoy it because we won't be stopping again for a while. My goal is to make it a little past the state line of Oregon. We passed Portland an hour ago so it shouldn't be too long, but I figured we could stop for the night there and set up a better plan for tomorrow if that is alright with you."

Leah nodded agreeing with his plan. "Yeah not many of us got sleep last night and a good night of rest and maybe some fun before the real traveling starts sounds like a good idea. Where the fuck is everyone? It doesn't take that long for a quickie and we all know that is what they were doing well minus Eddie and Ange."

Hearing their names Edward and Angela came out from behind the van and handed them each a sandwich and soda. It was Angela who finally spoke. "Edward and I will go and round everyone up so we can eat before we hit the road again. I just have to call my brothers to let them know I am alright. They really did not want me to leave and I swore I would call them when we stopped. Give me five minutes and everyone should be back and about ready to go. If I don't get back before Emmett please make sure that he doesn't eat my lunch."

0000000000000000

By the time they got on the road again Leah was wide awake though Angela had quickly fallen asleep again and that meant the female guitar player only had Jasper to talk to. "Say something or let me put my music back on because the silence is killing me."

"If I have to listen to another second of Joan Jett I am going to tear my hair out and I don't think I could pull of being bald darlin'." Jasper told her as he plugged his I-pod in to the jack and put on the song 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica.

Leah groaned at his taste in music. It wasn't that she hated the song, but rather she loved to ruffle his feathers. "At least play 'Smoke on the Water' I know you have that on your I-pod."

The male singer bobbed his head to the beat of the music. "Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts her cake-hole. Neither either sing along or shut up so I can enjoy my music."

"Fine!" She hollered over the music before suddenly bursting in to song. "Exit light, enter night, take my hand, were off to never-never land!"

"Yeah!" Jasper started singing along with her not bothering to keep his voice down considering Angela had been smart enough to bring ear plugs. That girl was prepared for almost anything. "See darlin' this is real music."

Leah scoffed and crossed her arms. "I suppose it is alright. It's a good song to fuck to especially if your parents are home. Jared and I used to screw all the time to this song before he went and fell in love."

"Love is overrated." He replied turning down the volume a little bit so that they would be able to talk over the music without straining their voices. "Personally I don't believe in love. I believe in attraction, lust, and mutual desire, but that is it. Anyone who claims to be in love is full of shit. I will never say those three words to anyone because it would be a fucking lie."

"Dude I am supposed to be the cynical one of the group not you." She stated though she did agree with him. "I suppose that you do have a point though. The closest I have seen someone to being in love is probably Demetri and Alice. Love was created by the Hallmark Company. Why do you think that I don't celebrate Valentines even when I am seeing someone? If I give in to their scam them I will end up brainwashed like everyone else. Hey you and I we need to make a pack to never speak those words to anyone ever. Do we have a deal?"

Taking one hand off of the wheel Jasper spit in to his like they did when they were kids as she did the same before they shook on it. "You got yourself a deal Clearwater. Even if I get married I am never going to say those words to anyone. They only bring pain when you realize they are not the truth and I would rather be seen as cruel and truthful than as a liar."

Silence filled the van again as they enjoyed each other's company. They continued listening to music for a good half hour before Leah looked back to make sure that Angela was sleeping. "Hey we can sneak a smoke now that she is asleep. Since I am a loving and wonderful person I will share my Camel Crushes with you. When I went to take a piss I bought some from the vending machine and a snickers bar, but that is for me not for you."

"Oh come on share the Snickers you know it's my weakness." The honey blond complained. "I promise to share smokes with you for the rest of the trip if you share your Snickers bar with me and I won't complain once."

"Alright I can work with that." Leah agreed opening the candy bar and cigarettes at the same time. After breaking the Snickers Bar in half handed the smaller half to him along with one of the cigarettes. "Hey do you want to see who can eat it the fastest like we did when we were kids?"

Jasper shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay then on three." She told him holding the bar of chocolate goodness close to her lips. "One, two, three!"

They both stuffed their half the candy bars in to their mouths chewing as fast as they possibly could without choking. Leah finished in less than thirty seconds opening her mouth wide to prove she had swallowed it all. Jasper finished chewing and swallowing before he said anything. "Damn Clearwater you always did have a big mouth, but one of these days I am going to beat you. Oh well, take the victory while you can because there is no way in hell you are ever going to win the battle of the bands."

"Just remember that second place is the first loser and that is what you are going to be when the 'She-Wolves' win." The tanned female stated with arrogance in her tone before she put the Camel Crush to her lips and lighting it. "Ah there is nothing like a good victory smoke. Do you taste that in the air Hale? That is the smell of my victory fast approaching. Get a good whiff of it while you can because it is as close as you will ever get."

He laughed once with a roll of his eyes added for good measure. "It smells more like over confidence to me darlin'. Now stop your gloating because I am going to actually put on 'Smoke on the Water' for you, but if you continue to gloat it is more Metallica. So either hush up or deal with my amazing taste in music. You may learn a thing or two about how to be a real rock musician."

TBC…

**AN: I think that this chapter came out rather well and I had a lot of fun writing it. I have been throwing up all night long so writing this made me feel better and kept me distracted. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter. In the next chapter they stop for the night and I need suggestions on what they should do for fun so leave ideas in your reviews. *Hint Hint***

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As it turned out they ended up camping out in the woods. Everyone had agreed it would be better to save their money and they had brought camping gear so there was no use in wasting it. The guys were currently trying to set up the tents and they were not having a lot of luck which the girls found hilarious. Jasper was quickly growing annoyed and he ended up kicking the pile that should have been a tent two hours ago, but looked nothing like a tent. Hell it didn't even look like it _could _be a tent with some work.

"I give the fuck up!" He declared lighting up a smoke and contemplating on if he should just like the pile of frustration on fire. "I'll sleep on the fucking ground if I have too. There is no way I can set this stupid thing up. You see this is why I never go camping. Why couldn't we just rent a fucking room?"

Leah looked up from where she was sitting on a log and strumming on her guitar. Her job had been to gather wood and start a fire which she had done over an hour ago. "We wanted to save our money remember and it was your idea to camp out in the woods. I thought we just sleep in the cars. Since it was your idea to sleep in the bug infested woods you are going to set up the ten because I did my job by starting the fire and now it is time for you to do yours. I am not sleeping on the ground unless I am inside a tent and if my _brother _can do it then I don't see how you guys are having such a fucking problem."

"If it is so easy Clearwater then why don't you do it?" The honey blond snapped in annoyance.

She set her guitar down beside her and crossed her arms with a glare. "I _offered _and you are the one who said you didn't need help. How hard could it be you stated and I decided fine I would let you do it and now I am going to make you suffer. If I have to come over there and set it up then I will be the only one sleeping in I can guarantee you that."

"Well when I set it up and I will because I am not determined to do it, I will be the one enjoying the comforts of the tent." The singer stated with determination in his voice.

A half an hour later Jasper had swapped places with Leah as he watched her setting the tent up with practiced ease as he sat watching with a scowl on his face. Jasper was beyond annoyed and had decided to not speak for the rest of the evening. He was going to have a good long sulk because he deserved it. It wasn't his fault that the tent hadn't wanted to work with him. He couldn't help it if camping wasn't in his blood or whatever. What made it even worse was the fact Leah Clearwater happened to be reveling in the win. She was dancing around the tent shaking her ass and pumping her fists in to the air as she let out hoots and hollers of victory.

"I am queen of the camp!" She danced her way over to Jasper and the others who had decided to roast hot dogs on the camp fire she too had set up earlier before tackling the tent project. "You guys wouldn't even be able to manage without me. The sooner you admit it the better off you will be."

"It's just a tent Clearwater not the cure to cancer." The southern singer snapped as he went to take his hot dog off the stick only to end up burning his fingers because he didn't let it cool down first. "Damn it! I swear tonight is fucking cursed or something! Did one of you put at hex on me?"

"It's because you're from the South." Emmett stated around a mouth full of hot dog. "Your ancestors or whatever was mean to her people and everyone knows that Native Americans have a way with nature so this is nature's way of getting back at you."

"Oh stuff your face you big idiot your supposed to be on my side!" Jasper huffed as he tried again to take his hot dog off the stick and lucky for him he was not burned this time. "_I _didn't do anything to her ancestors so I shouldn't pay for whatever my ancestors may have done."

"Shut your whining mouth Hale." Leah commanded as she sat down next to him in the only available seat. "There are a lot of things I am better at than you so just add this to the very long list. Now that we have everything set up I say we do something fun. Anybody know any campfire games or whatever? I only know drinking games and wait, now that I think of it that sounds like a _great _idea. I say we play I never or truth or dare. Are you guys up for that? If not then you better have suggestions or whatever."

Everybody kind of shrugged in agreement and Demetri got his feet. "I'll get the alcohol as long as I don't have to go first."

"I'll get the weed." Edward stated with a grin as he jumped to his feet. "The one rule of campfire drinking games is that you can't be sober. Well if it was not a rule before I am making it one now. I'll hook up my CD player as well because if this is a party we are going to need music and I suggest no one person gets to choose the music or we will be stuck with Joan Jett for the entire night."

0000000000000000

Whenever everybody was back gathered around the fire with a beer or whatever they preferred for their alcohol choice in front of them it was decided they would play 'I never' and Leah offered to go first. She loved drinking games mostly because there wasn't much she had never done before. Usually she was one of the last people left or the winner it depended on the game the questions. Thinking long and hard the guitarist tried to think of something she could ask which would make it so someone wouldn't drink. Her goal to win was by taking out one person at a time and finally she set her sights on Angela. Getting her out of the game would be a piece of cake.

"I've never had sex before." She stated watching as everyone other than Angela took a drink. It was a rule that if you didn't drink three times then you were out of the game.

Rosalie was the one to go next. "I've never been in a committed relationship."

Leah, Angela, Demetri, Alice, and Edward took a drink. All of them had been in committed relationships in the past while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper never had been in real long lasting relationships before. Emmett decided to go next. "I've never kissed a dude."

All of the girls plus Edward took a drink. The bronze haired keyboard player shrugged. "Hey I like to try new things and I was stoned. Okay so it is my turn let me think about this. Oh I have a great one! I've never fantasied about being with Leah."

Jasper shot him a glare as he, Edward, Emmett, and surprisingly enough Rosalie took a drink. Leah smirked as she eyed all of them. "Wow I never knew that I was wanted before."

The game continued on for hours until eventually most everyone had passed out or gone to bed before they passed out. The only two people who were left awake were Leah and Jasper. That seemed to happen to them a lot. The pair had decided to share a smoke before going to bed since they had to get up really early. It was going to be a long trip and the earlier start they got each day the better.

"So you've thought about being me have you?" The Quilette female teased from where she lay on the grass. Her hands were behind her head as she gazed up at the stars. "I bet you are just too much of a pansy to do anything about it. Man to think all these years when I thought you were gay and you were secretly pining over me. I am touched I really am and just so you know I am _never _going to let you live this down."

"Every guy fantasizes about a girl." Jasper stated as a way to defend himself. "I've had fantasies about all of the girls minus my sister considering that would be incest. You can't very well lay there and tell me that you have never thought about being with me."

"Yes I can because I haven't." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "You are good looking and everything, but you're Jasper. I have known you all of my life. I don't mentally strip people I hang out with you know?"

Suddenly she sat up and pulled her jacket tighter around her. "You are not mentally undressing me now are you? Wait please do not answer that question because I honestly don't want to know the answer. I am exhausted and I am going to hit the hay."

Jasper watched as she got up. "Have you really never thought of me or fantasized about me?"

She winked before disappearing in to the tent she was sharing with Angela, Rose, and Alice. "I guess you'll never know. Have a good night Hale and I'll see you in the morning."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter I thought that it came out rather well. Let me know what you all thought since you know that I love hearing from you guys.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The next they were back on the road by noon. It was basically because Leah threatened to kill them all by their worst fears and that was enough to have them all up and ready by first light. Leah volunteered to drive the van this time while Jasper caught up on his sleep in the back. Angela was riding with Edward this time and so Rosalie had decided to ride with Leah. The blond was currently looking out the window with her feet on the dashboard. She had large avatar sunglasses on her face to block out the rays of the sun.

Rosalie sighed as she tilted her head to look at her best friend. Something had been on her mind since the game of 'I Never' the night before. "Bitch are you going to bone my brother?"

Leah nearly stomped her down all the way on the gas pedal due to the fact she was startled. "Fuck Rose, are you trying to get me to get us in to some sort of accident? If you are going to ask me something like that then give a girl a little warning would you? Are you still baked from last night or something? Why on earth would you think that I am going to fuck Jasper? Also he is sleeping in the back so please keep your voice on the down low."

"He isn't going to wake up trust me he is a heavy sleeper." His sister stated before pulling off her sunglasses and cringing away from the light. "Look Lee you are like a sister to me, but I know you and I know my brother. For years you have been toying around each other and I need to know if you are going to hook up with him and if you do what it is going to mean. I don't want to be the one to pick up the pieces if you fuck and one of you wants more than the others. I had to take care of the mess when you and Edward were fucking and I don't want to do it again. So just tell me now if I have to get ready for a big mess."

"You don't have to worry about anything." The Quilette guitarist clarified as she took a moment to glance back at Jasper who was sleeping peacefully. "Your brother and I are good friends on occasion and I wouldn't want to mess that up and either would he. Is this just because of the fact he admitted to fantasizing about me last night? Come on Rosie Posie you know that doesn't mean shit. Hell I've fantasized about plenty of people and nothing came of it. You don't see me screwing Tom Cruise do you? Anyways, like I was saying, your brother means a lot to me as a friend just like the rest of you losers and I almost fucked things up with Edward when were together and I won't do that again trust me. I am officially keeping my booty calls out of our group. It is just better that way. So did I calm down you so that you are now thinking clearly?"

The singer nodded sliding her sunglasses back on. "I just wanted to make sure. You are my friend as well Lee and I just couldn't stand to see you hurt. Anyways enough of the emotional stuff how about we listen to some tunes and work on the designs for the mansion we is going to have built once we finally make it big?"

"Hell yes I want to talk about that." She cheered slamming her hands against the steering wheel in her excitement. "I have it all planned out I tell you. We are going to have both an inside pool and outside pool complete with hot cabana boys to do whatever we want. There will be a hot tub in each bathroom because you know that I hate to share. I have this place all planned out in mind. If the truth is to be told then I've had this place designed since I was like ten, but well with a few adjustments of course. I no longer want a room entirely made out of chocolate."

Rosalie laughed as she stretched her hands up and behind her head on the seat. "Hey I may have a problem with you getting rid of the room of chocolate. That was actually a really good idea I mean you had that shit all figured out. I remember Jazz telling you it would melt and you informed him that it wouldn't because you were going to put in extra air conditioners to keep it cool. Hey bitch I am going to get some sleep so we can continue this conversation later on. Wake me up when we stop to eat unless I look comfortable then just leave me be."

"Yeah whatever Rosie, have some sweet dreams." Leah stated with a soft smile as she plugged her headphones in to the jack so that she could listen to some music without disturbing the sleeping siblings.

Little did she know that Jasper Hale had been awake the entire time and he heard everything she had said. He was smiling even as he pretended to sleep because like it or not she had feelings for him and for some reasons that gave him the warm fuzzy feelings in the pit of his stomach. Maybe everyone was right about him having feelings for Leah. Maybe he needed to stop denying that he wanted her and just go for it. Or maybe he should back off because like she had told his sister they were friends and he really did not want to fuck that up, but still a part of him wanted to go after her. He wanted what Alice and Demetri had. He wanted to be able to be with someone and know that they were the one for you. He would never use the word love, but deep down he was hoping for that as well.

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter because I still have a lot on my mind, but anyways I hope that you all liked it and consider it like an interlude or whatever.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

That night the group had been lucky enough to find an official camp ground and that is where they decided to spend the night. There was a grill, some outhouses, pay phones, and even a small convenience store not too far off. The group hadn't bothered to set up the tents this time considering the weather was nice and they really did not want to fight like they had the night before. It would be easier for them to simply sleep in the sleeping bags on the ground and those who were picky would sleep in the cars and that meant Rosalie and Edward. Since nobody was ready to fall asleep yet Leah figured it would be fun to set up Emmett's drums, get her guitar along with Jasper's, and have them play smoke on the water. They didn't bother using Edward's keyboard considering they would have to plug it in and that was not a possibility as of right now so it was going to be Leah, Emmett, and Jasper putting on a small concert for everyone else just for the hell of it.

"I would rather we didn't do the songs we are auditioning with because well it would not really be fair and so I vote for 'Smoke on the Water' since it's a classic and everyone here likes it." The honey blond singer stated as he pulled his guitar out of his case not bothering to set up his amp. He was going to play Bass for this song and let Leah take lead. His guitar was one of the electric ones which gave you that option.

"I can do that Hale." Leah stated as she motioned for Emmett to give them a count of three so that they could start at the same time.

As soon as the drummer had given them a count of three Jasper started playing the beginning cords. Sixteen seconds in both Leah and Emmett started playing along with him as they were supposed to do. Emmett looked absolutely giddy as he played banging on the drums and smiling at Rosalie. Nobody knew this, but the first time they fucked it had been in the back room of the strip joint she worked on to this very song. In his mind it would forever be their song even though he could never tell the others or Rose would kill him. Jasper would probably help her since he would blame Emmett for ruining the song for him. When it came time for lyrics Jasper let loose reminding everyone how talented of a singer he actually was. Every word out of his mouth was filled with emotion.

_We all came out to Montereax,  
On the Lake Geneva shoreline.  
To make records with a mobile,  
We didn't have much time.  
But Frank Zappa and the Mothers,  
Were at the best place around,  
But some stupid with a flare gun,  
Burned the place to the ground.  
Smoke on the water and fire in the sky.  
Smoke on the water..._

During the short break in the lyrics both Leah and Jasper turned so that they were facing the other as their fingers danced over the strings effortlessly. The Native American female was swaying to the beat of the song and the male singer was bobbing his head. Both had huge smiles on their faces. To them music was more than a simple hobby it was life. If the world existed without music both of them would no doubt be lost. Neither was very good with words or emotion and this was their way of expressing both. Some people wrote, some danced, and they played instruments and sang. The others in the group enjoyed music as well, but to them it was more a hobby than a nessesity.

_They burned down the gambling house,  
It died with an awful sound.  
(Uh) Funky Claude was running in and out,  
Pulling kids out the ground.  
When it all was over,  
We had to find another place.  
But Swiss time was running out,  
It seemed that we would lose the race.  
Smoke on the water and fire in the sky.  
Smoke on the water..._

After the second verse it was time for Leah to do what she did best. A smile full of bliss came to rest on her ruby red lips as she started jamming hard. At this point the ones watching had started dancing and few people from a campsite over came over as well to watch and dance along. Everyone was having a grand old time. Demetri spun Alice around in circles and Edward did the monkey with Angela. Rosalie was dancing by herself sexily as she stared at Emmett who almost messed up due to the fact he was watching her intensely.

_We ended up at the Grand Hotel.  
It was empty cold and bare.  
But with the Rolling truck Stones thing just outside,  
Making our music there.  
With a few red lights, a few old beds,  
We made a place to sweat.  
No matter what we get out of this,  
I know I know we'll never forget.  
Smoke on the water and fire in the sky.  
Smoke on the water..._

When the song finally came to a close those watching burst in to a round of applause. Jasper smirked at Leah. "Not bad for a rookie Clearwater. Maybe with some practice you will actually make it in the music industry."

"You're an ass!" She snapped as her eyes narrowed and she flipped him off with her left hand. "You think your hot stuff just because you can sing. When it comes to guitar I am the best and you need to deal with it. How about a play off? We can have everyone vote and we will see who the better musician is?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I would darlin', but I really don't want to make a pretty girl cry."

"Well then just be sure you don't tear up what you lose." Leah stated looking over at the others. "What do you guys say? Do you want to see a jam off or what?"

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter because I want to know if you all want to see a jam off between Jasper and Leah or not. Let me know and I will see what I can do. I think this chapter came out pretty well and I would love to hear your thoughts and know if you all liked this chapter or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As fate would have the jam off did not happen which disappointed Leah, but actually relieved Jasper considering he knew how good she was on a guitar and while his own stills were rocking would rather not go against her until he had no chance at the battle of the bands. Everyone was openly upset when it started to rain because they had been looking forward to see Jasper and Leah face off yet mother nature must have been on the honey blonds side because it started to pour right about they were going to start and everyone had to rush to put the instruments away. After it started raining everyone agreed that because it was still kind of early they wanted to go to town and look around.

"Hey look they have a tattoo parlor!" Leah cheered as she realized this small town in the ass crack of nowhere actually had something cool. She had wanted to get inked again for a while and this would be the perfect opportunity. "What do you all say to us getting inked together? I've been planning to do it for a while now and this seems like as good a time as any."

"I'm in." Edward told her with a shrug before he slung his arm over her shoulder just to annoy Jasper. "I wonder if they do piercings as well. I have wanted to get my tongue done before my next birthday."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the copper haired keyboardist. "Is there a place on your face that you don't want to poke a hole in? You already have the top of your left ear done, your lip, and your right eyebrow. As for getting tattooed well I am up for it I guess since I have nothing better to do."

Demetri sighed when he saw the smile on his girlfriend's face. He wasn't exactly fond of needles, but he knew exactly what she was thinking and there was no way he could say not to Alice. "If we are going to do it then let's do it now. I am not thrilled with the idea of needles, but I promised Alice that we would get matching tattoos sometime and this is sometime."

"This is excellent!" Emmett crowed slapping his meaty hands together in his excitement. "I want to get a skull on fire."

The Quilette female smiled at everyone before looking at Angela who she knew would be the hardest to convince. "What do you say Ange? I know you don't really like pain or needles and this is a mix of both, but if you get a small one it won't hurt at all I promise. We will be with you the entire time."

The shy girl took a deep breath. She had been wanting to step out of her shell for a while and so she would get a tattoo. "I guess a small one won't hurt any, but I have to have it somewhere my parents won't see it or they will flip."

Jasper had known he would say yes the second Leah asked everyone because it was a challenge and he never backed down from a challenge especially if it was issued by Leah Clearwater. "So it looks as if we are all in agreement then. We may as well go and get it over with."

"Don't be a fun sucker Hale." Leah ordered as they all walked in to the tattoo parlor together.

They decided that would go one at a time and Edward had offered to go first since they figured his would take the longest. He had this tick about everything having to be done perfectly and most likely he would want detail involved. Everyone started looking at designs they may want to get and two hours later Edward stepped out of the back with the left half of his chest covered in his new tattoo. He wanted to show the group before they covered it up so it could heal. The design itself was simple enough. It was a bunch of different Chinese symbols meaning different things and they were all interlaced together to create one big mural. It had been done up in black which contrasted well with his pale color and made it stand out even more.

"Sweet tat man!" Emmett said slapping Edward's chest hard and laughing when his friend cried out in pain. "Don't be pansy Eddie."

"Let's see how you react if I slap you after you are finished." He snapped and smiled at the others as they took a closer look. Everyone agreed it was pretty cool, but when they asked what all the symbols meant he said it was a secret and he would tell them one day when he was ready.

When the artist asked who would be next Angela stood up. "I'll go next I just want to get this over with."

Edward went out back with Angela and her tattoo took all of five minutes. When she came out she was grinning ear from ear. "That didn't hurt one bit. I think you all were trying to scare me."

Her tattoo was on the back of her next so that her hair would hide it when she was home. It was a simple little heart with a small music note in the center. All the girls thought it was cute and the guys kind of mumbled because they couldn't let on to the fact they thought it was adorable as well since guys and adorable did not go together. After Angela it was Demetri and Alice who went in together. When they came out they showed off the matching tattoos on their wrists. Alice had a silver lock in the shape of a heart and Demetri had the key. The guys made gagging noises as the girls oohed and awed over it.

After them Emmett decided to go. His tattoo took fifteen minutes and was pretty simple as well. He had wanted something to make him look tough and so he got the skull on fire over his heart and he also got a gray chain around his neck. Considering his size the tattoos worked well for him. Rosalie decided she would go next and her tattoo took two hours to do, but it was well worth it. She had gotten two six shooter old western guns on her stomach right next to her belly button with a rose between them. It was beautiful and probably one of the most originals tats done so far.

"Do you want to go next?" Jasper asked Leah trying to be polite.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are going next because I can't be sure you won't flake out if I go in before you."

He scoffed and went in to the back because he wasn't going to argue with her. He could have said the same thing about her flaking out, but he knew that if he got it done she would go through with hers just because she wouldn't want him to outdo her in anything. His tattoo only took forty five minutes to finish and when he went back out he showed everyone the tat on his back. 'Rebel' was written down his spine in cursive writing and on his left shoulder blade he had the confederate flag. Jasper knew that he could have gotten something different and yet this is what he wanted. He was Southern and this was him showing off his Southern pride.

"Rebel my ass." Leah mocked pulling an Emmett and slapping the palm of her hand against his back though he did not scream or even flinch. He had a high tolerance when it came to pain. "I guess it is my turn and I have to show you pansies the meaning of unique. Prepare to be left in awe when I come out."

By the time Leah came out everyone was antsy with anticipation. They could not wait to see her tattoo because Leah was always original in everything she did and this time it was no different. Leah had decided to get her tattoo on her ribcage. It was actually very fitting when it came to Leah. She'd gotten a wolf made of ice howling at the sun instead of the moon and the wolf was surrounded by roses carved in ice. There was writing in Egyptian in the moon, but nobody knew what it meant and it wasn't as if she was going to spill her secret. Now that they had finished with their tattoos everyone was ready to head back to camp.

As they were walking back to the campsite Jasper hung back to talk to Leah as they walked. "I have to admit that it was a good idea to get inked together. I think everyone had a good time and it was a great bonding experience."

"I thought we all deserved to have something fun and to me it was fun." She replied with a small grin. "I think it is a great way to keep the memories of this trip alive though I do have to hit you sometime when I am not so sore for getting a tattoo of the Confederate Flag you jackass."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all liked this chapter and I think it came out alright. Let me know if you agree or not and what you think of the tattoos. Oh someone asked if the other members of the wolf pack will be in this story and I haven't decided. I am not sure how I would incorporate them so if you have ideas let me know!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When they arrived back to the camp they were staying at most of the group had decided to get some sleep. It had stopped raining a while ago and so Leah dragged her sleeping bag outside and on to the driest part of the ground she could find so that she would be able to look at the stars. For some reason she couldn't seem to fall asleep so she settled for picking out the different constellations. In the middle of doing that she had started to sing 'Crimson and Clover' softly since it happened to be one of her favorites. She didn't even realize she had started singing until a voice from behind her startled the guitarist out of her thoughts.

"Do you ever do something or say something that doesn't have to do with Joan Jett?" Jasper sat down next to her and put his hands over the fire they had started when they all got back. "I get that you like her music and shit, but you have a weird stalker obsession with her. You listen to her music, dress like she does, plays guitar like she does, and sometimes you even talk like her. You do know that your name is Leah Clearwater and not Joan Jett right?"

The Native American beauty pushed herself up so she was now leaning on her elbows. Her eyes narrowed in his direction. "Be careful about how you speak when it concerns my future wife. Didn't you know that we are having a secret love affair, but we have to keep it quiet because we wouldn't want to upset all the men and woman who want her?"

The honey blond laughed out loud as he shook his head. "Darlin' Joan Jett is old enough to be your mother. I won't deny that she isn't smoking because we both know that she is, but she is old and not to mention a woman. Not that the idea of you with a woman is a turn off or anything. I don't mind lesbians since I understand them. I'm a lesbian too if you want to look at it in such a way. I mean lesbian's like women and so do I."

"Why are we suddenly talking about lesbians?" She questioned reaching in to her pocket to pull out a pack of smokes and lighting one. She took a deep drag before blowing the smoke out and handing it to Jasper. "Oh yeah we were talking about my future wife. Sure she is missing a part of anatomy that I think is very important, but we can work around that. They have strap on dicks for a reason you know. It may not be the real thing and yet I don't care because come on its Joan Jett and gay or not anyone would want to be with her even if only for one night. Can you really look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn't fuck her if she came up to you and offered?"

"That's different because I am a guy and I will have sex with any hot woman no matter age. Plus as you mentioned she is Joan Jett and I would have to be stupid to turn her down." He took a drag off the cigarette before handing it back to her. "Seriously though I have to ask, what is it about her that you like so much?"

Leah shrugged and that was going to be her answer until she saw the curious expression on Jasper's face. Oh what the hell it wasn't as if it were some big secret plus it would give her something to talk about instead of staring up at the sky. "I guess the reason I like her so much is because I can relate to her life story. She never really felt as if she fit in and I feel that way all the time. She always had to fight for what she wanted and deal with people telling her she wasn't good enough. I guess that I look up to her because I am in a similar situation you know? My mom doesn't support me, nobody really understands me not that many have tried to, and I am not exactly what everyone would call normal. I stand out like a sore thumb. I just want people to respect me for whom I am like Joan Jett did. Everyone told her she wasn't good enough and she proved them all wrong. I want to do the same thing. It probably sounds stupid, but it is how I feel."

"It's not stupid to feel that way Clearwater." Jasper replied feeling odd now that she had opened up to him about her life. Sure he knew about her life, but she didn't really show emotion very often and now that she had it made him feel kind of odd. He was used to tough as nails Leah not vulnerable Leah. "I think that everyone feels the way you do at some point in their lives. If stalking Joan Jett makes you feel better then I suppose it is what you have to do."

Leah smacked the back of his head and tried to cover her smirk. "You can be such a smart ass at times. I mean seriously Hale here I am opening up to you and you make a joke. How would you like it if I teased you about your music idol? It would not be funny then would it?"

Jasper shot her a nervous expression. He tried to hide the fact from everyone that he was a huge fan of Sammy Hagar because he really did not want to hear jokes about it and there would be jokes probably ones that made him out to be gay and he wasn't against gays or anything, but he was straight and proud of it. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

The tanned musician rolled her eyes as she lay back down. "Right I am sure you have no idea that I know about your man crush on Sammy Hagar. You even have a picture of him in your apartment. See I know things about you that I could totally use as blackmail. If you continue to poke fun at Joan I will tell Emmett all about your precious Sammy."

TBC…

**AN: I couldn't sleep because I feel like crap and so I wrote this. I hope that you all enjoyed it and I want to know would you like to see some of the other characters interact as well. I know I focus mainly on Leah and Jasper, but if you want to see the others I will work them in.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Angela Webber had always been known for following her head instead of her heart most of the time. The few times she did listen to her heart and not her head usually turned out well for her and yet right now she was not sure if she should be following the cries of her heart or the voice of rationality in her head. She was sitting in the front of the van with Jasper as Leah caught up on her sleep in the back. The Bass player had chosen to ride with Jasper instead of Edward because if she were going to be honest with herself he confused her. At times he acted like he were her big brother and then other times he would do or say something that made Angela think he could possibly have romantic feelings for her. Since she was confused already about her own feelings when it came to the bronze haired male she really did not fancy the idea of adding his mixed signals to the mix.

Jasper had been driving in silence since he did not want to disturb Angela. She seemed to be lost in thought and every now and then she would sigh deeply. The Southern singer was not sure if he should say something or not because they weren't the closest out of the group. Sure they were friends, but it was more casual friends instead of close ones. Finally he decided that if she wanted to have a conversation with him then she would be the one to start it. For now he would enjoy the silence he had been given since the bane of his existence was sleeping in the back.

"Jasper can I ask you a question?" Her soft voice broke through the silence like a knife through warm butter.

"Sure thing darlin' you can ask me anything you want." He said taking his eyes off the road for a second to glance at her and offer a friendly smile. "What's on your mind?"

The shy girl took a deep breath and looked over at Jasper. "Well since you are a guy I thought maybe you could help me understand what a guy I know is thinking when I tell you how he has been acting. You see there is this guy that I have been friends with forever, not forever, but like since we were children. Anyways, this guy and I have always been friends, but recently he's been acting differently. This guy is known to be a player and usually has a new girl on his arm every other day. The last couple of month's though he hasn't been with any girls as far I can tell. He never talks about having a date and he never brings around any girls. The way he acts with me is different than it was before. I mean he has always been nice and everything yet now it is like he goes out of his way to spend time with me and do nice things. Am I overthinking this or is it possible that this guy likes me?"

"First off Angela I know that you are talking about Edward." He stated with a small laugh. "Everyone knows that boy is head over heels in love with you and we were simply waiting to see how long it took the two of you to finally hook up. Look, Edward is my best friend and you are my friend as well. I know that you may be nervous about trying to date him, but I can tell you that he cares about you in a way he has never cared for another girl. If you feel the same ways about him then give it a shot, but if you are not sure then let my boy down gently alright?"

Angela bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her fingers. "What if I give it a shot and it does not work out? Not only would I lose a friend, but it would make everyone choose sides and I don't want that."

The honey blond nodded in understanding. "That is a possibility yes, though if you do not take a risk you could be missing out on the best thing in your life. Sometimes you need to take a risk to find happiness."

"If you believe that then why haven't you made a move on Leah?" The question was out of her mouth before she could think twice. Her face immediately heated up with a blush after the words left her mouth. She hadn't meant to be nosey or anything it just short of popped out. "I don't mean to be all up in your personal business or anything, but I have seen the way you look at her. You l-"

He was quick to cut her off. "Please do not use the l word. I don't feel that way about anyone and I never will. Sure Leah is pretty cool and I care about her, but I care about everyone in our group. Besides even if I did want to pursue something with her I doubt she would share my feelings. You know how she is and you have seen the way she is with me. She constantly has to one up anything I do."

The dark haired Bass player let out a light laugh. "You are the one who doesn't see clearly Jasper. Why do you think Leah always aggravates you? Why do you think she is always trying to one up you? It's because she likes you. What you have to understand about Leah is the fact she hates feeling weak and to her emotion is weakness. She is showing you that she likes you the only way that she knows how. It's like playground rules or at least that is how I see it."

"I suppose I could see that even if I do not believe it." He told her before taking one hand off of the wheel and holding it out for her to shake. "I will make you a deal. I'll think about what you said about Leah if you give Edward a shot and tell him how you feel. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." She replied shaking his head before they lost themselves in casual conversation.

TBC….

**AN: Hey people I may not be able to post until after Halloween and so I thought that you all would like a chapter. I hope that you liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts as always!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It was around noon when everyone decided they should stop for a bathroom break. Edward had waited until everyone wandered off before he made his way over to Leah. He and the female guitarist had always had a close relationship. They had been friends since they were kids and they even dated for a while. Of course things had been awkward for a few months when they broke up, but eventually they had become friends again. They had made a terrible couple and they both knew this so that is one of the reasons they made such good friends and it was one of the main reasons he was seeking her out for advice. Edward knew that she would tell it to him straight.

"Hey Lee, can I get a smoke?" He asked and smiled when she handed him one along with her lighter. He took a few drags as he leaned up against the side of the van. "Did I make a good boyfriend when we were dating?"

Leah who had just lit her own smoke choked when she inhaled because she had not been expecting that. "I thought we agreed to never discuss the disaster that was our relationship?"

He shrugged sticking his free hand in his pocket. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I know our relationship didn't go the way we planned, but you know I tried. I had never dated anyone seriously before and I still feel like an ass for how I acted at times. I just need to know that I wasn't a complete failure at the boyfriend thing. In case you were wondering you were a great girlfriend. Well technically you are the only one I've ever had, but still you were great."

"There were times that weren't completely horrible." She answered with a small smile. "You could be romantic when you wanted to be. I remember when my mom and I had a fight and you snuck to La Push and stayed with me all night long. You ever sang to me and you can't sing to save your life. We always had a lot of fun together for the most part. You made a rough time in my life bearable until you fucked around on me."

"I never did apologize for that did I?" Edward asked after taking a drag off of his smoke. "I never meant to hurt you I hope you know that. I did love you I just wasn't in love with you. I think that we both needed someone and that is why we got together. I don't regret dating you though I do regret the way I acted. I really am sorry you know."

"I know and I'm sorry too." Leah stated stubbing out her cigarette. "You aren't trying to imply that you want to get back together are you? Cause honestly you're a good guy Edward, but I have been there and done that."

The bronze haired male laughed and shook his head. "I don't see you in that way anymore Lee. Not that you are a bad person or anything it's just my heart belongs to someone else right now and if you start in on me having a man crush on Jasper I will have to tickle you in to taking it back."

"She likes you as well know." She stated and they both know who she was talking about. "I am sure Jasper will be crushed knowing your heart is not his, but he will get over it. You have to treat her right Edward because she doesn't deserve anything less. If you hurt her I will kick your ass. Also if you are going to make a move on her then just do it already because you guys pining for the other is driving us all nuts."

"The same could be said for you and Jasper." He responded with a smirk of his own. "You can lie to everyone else telling me you don't want him, but I know you Leah probably better than you know yourself and I can tell that you like him. I know you are afraid of getting hurt again, but you have to take a chance. We both know Jasper would never hurt you. Maria broke his heart and we all had to pick up the pieces of that mess. As long as you don't toy with him the way she did I say go for it."

The Quilette female sighed deeply. How many times did she have to explain this people? "Dude I don't see him that way and even if I did I have decided to focus on my music. If I want to make in the music industry I have no time for relationships and the complications they bring. I've seen a lot of women give up their dreams for the men they are with and I don't want to end up like that. I know Jasper would never ask me to give up my music, but still I want to follow my dreams and not end up as Suzy homemaker. That may be good for some women, but it is just not for me you know? Maybe someday I will pursue a relationship, but not right now."

"Still stubborn as ever I see." Edward commented noticing everyone coming out. "It looks like we are getting ready to hit the road again. Why don't you ride with me this time? We haven't caught up in a while and we can discuss relationships and music or whatever you want."

Leah nodded thinking it would be nice to catch up with her friend. "Sure I bet Jasper could use a break from me anyways. As long as you pick up a pack of smokes so that you don't take all of mine I don't see a problem. Maybe with me riding with you it will give you the courage to make a move on Angela and if not I will play Joan Jett constantly until you crack."

"You drive a hard bargain Clearwater, but you have yourself a deal." He agreed as they both headed towards his ride. It was nice knowing they had cleared the air and things were still okay between them.

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought that it came out rather well and you know I would love to hear your thoughts. Also those of you who have sent private messages about my heath thank you all very much and I will keep you all updated.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The gang decided to stop for the night so they could get some rest before finally arriving at their destination the next or if something came up the day after next. They had managed to find another campsite so that they didn't have to dip in to the cash for the trip. It was a pretty nice place with a lake where you could swim if you had the desire to do so. The group had split up to do different things before they crashed later on. Everyone realized that with the contest coming up time alone with their boyfriend or girlfriend would be rare and they should spend as much time together as possible to make up for the time they would lose.

Alice and Demetri had taken the van to town because the small drummer complained how she was suffering from 'too much nature and not enough malls' and the only way to fix that would be by buying something expensive and shiny. Since Demetri could never say no to her he had went along. He was hoping to get a little 'something' in one of the dressing rooms. Even though Alice had invited the others to come shopping as well, yet every declined because they knew how enthusiastic the small woman could be when it came to shopping and none of them shared that enthusiasm so they would let Demetri suffer and spare themselves the pain.

Rosalie and Emmett had wandered off to what they always did and the others were just happy they wouldn't have to hear or see it. Edward had asked Angela to go for a swim with him and if the laughter come from the lake was any indication the bronze haired male had finally gotten the nerve to ask her out. It was about time and none of the group would complain about them being together since it was so obvious they were perfect together. Leah was happy because maybe now the others would focus on the new couple instead of focusing on driving her nuts about hooking up with Jasper.

Speaking of Jasper he had been wandering around trying to think of something to do since he wasn't in a relationship and therefore could not do what everyone else happened to be doing. Eventually the honey blond came across his Joan Jett obsessed friend. Leah was sitting against the trunk of a tree as she scribbled in an old ratty notepad. Jasper recognized the notebook as the one she used to write down songs she was working on. Usually the russet skinned female left the song writing to Alice or Angela, but sometimes she would be hit with inspiration. The inspiration usually came to her after a big event in her life or when she was experiencing inner emotional turmoil. It was her way of dealing with things instead of becoming violent. When Leah was younger she had severe anger problems and had to see a therapist. The therapist actually was the reason Leah had gotten in to music in the first place. She had thought it would be a good outlet for the only daughter of Leah Clearwater's strong emotions instead of violence which would have ended up getting the guitarist in to a lot of trouble if she had continued down that path.

"I heard that you gave Ed the push he needed to make a move on Angela." He stated sitting down next to her and allowing their legs to touch. "It was actually really cool of you to do that. It had to be weird helping your ex get with your best friend. I never would have thought you would something like that."

Leah snapped her head in his direction as she sent him one of her scariest glares. "Why is such a shock that I want my friends to be happy? I'm not a heartless bitch you know and I am not so petty I would try to keep them apart. Everyone deserves to find a sliver of happiness in their lives and would never try to take that away from anyone."

"I didn't mean it like that darlin'." The southern musician stated. "I never meant to imply that you were petty or vindictive. I was just saying that it was decent of you to help them get together. You are not exactly always pro romance and love. You tend to scoff if anyone even says the l word. Add to that the fact you don't like to get in people's business because you don't like drama, it just surprised me is all. Who knew that you were a romantic at heart?"

"I'm not." She snapped quickly not wanting to get the reputation of having gone soft. "I had nothing better to do and I was tired of watching them pine after each other. I did this so I could have peace and quiet. Don't start acting as if I am the Cupid of our group because I'm not. The only thing I have in common with a flying dude in a diaper is the fact I wouldn't mind shooting someone with an arrow."

"And you just killed the moment." Jasper said with a laugh before he grew serious once again. "It seems like everyone we know are pairing up accept the two of us. Does it ever bother you?"

Leah shrugged. "Sometimes it does because I envy them, but most times I find myself lucky because relationships are a lot of work. If I want drama all I have to do is go to my mother and try to have a conversation. Why do you ask? Do you want me to play cupid for you too?"

"I think I'll pass on that offer darlin'." Was his reply as he stood up and offered her his hand. "How about we take a walk? The others are back and I am not ready to face all the couple love going on."

"We could always make fun of them." His companion countered as she took his hand. "Sure we can take a walk if you want. Let's go check out the lake."

TBC…

**AN: This is a short chapter and it will be continued in the next because in the next chapter you get some more Leah and Jasper moments at the lake. If you want to see something added to the chapter let me know. I hope that you all liked this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The two guitarists were quiet as they walked around the lake. Jasper wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. For the first time in his life he was at a loss for words. Ever since talking to Angela he couldn't get what she said out of his mind. He had started to wonder if he _did _have feelings for Leah. She was all he could think about, but then again maybe he only thought he had feelings for her _because _of all the things Angela had said. It was way too confusing and he had no idea on how to sort his thoughts out. He couldn't have feelings for Leah could he? Even if he did it wasn't as if she would _ever _return his feelings right? Then again what if she _did _feel the way he did? Would it only end up complicating things if they tried to have a relationship? Would she even want a relationship? Did he want one? Did the word relationship mean the same thing to each of them or did they have different definitions?

Leah could tell that Jasper was lost in thought and it annoyed. She didn't like awkward silences and for some odd reason this had turned in to one of those moments. Raising her right hand she curled it in to a fist before punching him in the arm and snapping him out of his stupor. "Don't think to hard or you will end up setting fire to the woods behind us. Your brain cells must be overheating with the way you are overworking them right now. What has you thinking you hard?"

The honey blond shrugged not wanting to reveal his true thoughts. "I was just wondering if the water was cold since I am considering tossing you in for that punch you just gave me."

"You wouldn't dare Hale." She threatened with a raised eyebrow as if challenged him to do just that.

"Oh I wouldn't?" Jasper asked before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes. He walked to the end of the dock getting ready to toss Leah in to the freezing water when she lashed out with her left foot catching him in the stomach which then caused him to double over as they both went tumbling in to the cold water.

Leah came up for air first sputtering and shivering as well as cussing up a storm. "You are jackass Jasper Hale and I am going to drown you for this!"

He laughed as she tried to push his head under the water though she was failing. Jasper grabbed her wrists and jerked her body against his in order to get her to stop trying to drown him. "You started this entire thing by punching me in the first place so you have nobody to blame, but yourself Leah Clearwater though will say blue is not a good color on you. Are you really that cold?"

"The chattering of my teeth wasn't answer enough?" The Quilette female snapped as she shivered violently. Her gaze came to rest on his lips which had turned a funny shade of blue as well. "You look like you just blew a Smurf. Your lips are a freaky purplish blue color. You are going to get hypothermia if we stay in here much longer and if I die before I can win battle of the bands I'll haunt you exorcist style."

"I am a lot tougher than I look, but the same thing cannot be said about you Clearwater." He started to rub her arms in an effort to warm her up even though they were still in the water. "You really _are _freezing cold. We need to stay in the water for a bit so that we won't overload our bodies when we get out with the temperature change. We should probably hug or something as well since body heat is the best kind of warmth."

"Don't you dare try to cop a feel or something like that do you understand?" Her brown eyes narrowed as she allowed Jasper to wrap his arms around her while she did the same for him. "Now I see how you get girls to fall for you. You threaten them with either freezing to death or cuddles. You really can be devious when you want to be."

"I'm charming not devious darlin'." He corrected lifting her chin up with two fingers as his gaze flickered to her lips for a second. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but before he could stop himself Jasper crashed his lips down on hers while at the same time pulling her tight against his body.

The female guitarist found herself not only allowing the kiss, but allowing herself to kiss him back. Her thoughts had slowed down like a movie in slow motion. She could feel every brush of his lips against her and when they deepened the kiss she felt each swipe of his tongue as he explored her mouth. Soon she found her fingers entangling in his wet locks pulling him even closer. It was when they pulled back for air that she realized what she was doing and shoved herself away from him knocking them both back and deeper in to the water. Leah couldn't believe that she just been kissing Jasper. Well she could believe it since she had been doing it mere seconds ago, but still what had she been thinking? She couldn't do _this _with him right now.

"Leah-"Jasper reached out to her trying to think of something to say, but ending up falling short. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be saying right now because he wasn't even sure what he should be thinking.

"You don't have to say anything Hale." She finished for him quickly pulling herself up on to the dock and out of the water. "We both got caught up in the moment which happens. What is important is that we both realize it didn't mean anything. It _can't _mean anything alright? I'm going to warm up by the fire and I suggest you do the same before you freeze to death. We have a long drive tomorrow so just get some sleep and in the morning everything will go back to the way it was. Nothing has to change and _nobody _needs to know what happened."

TBC…

**AN: Is Leah in denial or what? I suppose I can understand why she is being this way because she **_**is **_**Leah after all. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter since you know that I love hearing your thoughts. Who do you think Leah would talk to this about?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Something was on the mind of Leah Clearwater. Of that Edward Cullen was absolutely sure for a few reasons. The first reason had to be the fact she demanded everyone else squeeze in to the van so that she could ride with Edward in order to talk to him. The female guitarist would usually go to Rosalie or one of the girls if she needed to talk and the fact she wanted to speak with her ex-boyfriend told everyone a lot. Then add on to that she was unusually quiet it told him something was on her mind only she had no idea how to get the words out. The bronze haired male figured he would have to pry the information for him, but was wrong when a moment or so later she opened her mouth and the words just started pouring out.

"I did something really fucking stupid last night and I don't know how I can fix it." She paused to run her fingers through her dark hair. "I never meant for it to happen you know? I worked so fucking hard to ensure that it didn't happen. I have a plan for my life and I can't let emotions mess it all up. What was I thinking letting him kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? What if he thinks we are together now or something? Or worse what if he is angry and it fucks up our friendship? I honestly cannot believe I lip fucked Jasper Hale. What am I going to do now? Rosalie is going to be pissed if I hurt her brother and I wouldn't blame her. Everything is going to go to hell! Rosalie is going to quit the band and we will fall apart and I will lose my best friend. Everything is totally fucked and it's my fault. No, it's Jasper's fault for being so Jasper like in the first place! If he wasn't so damned charming, good looking, and funny we wouldn't be in this situation to start with."

"Okay so let me see if I've got this straight." Edward was trying to keep a straight face because he really did not want to get punched this early in the morning for laughing about what Leah obviously felt to be an extremely serious situation. "Last night you and Jasper kissed and now you're upset that it may have complicated things. Am I on the right track?"

She nodded before pulling out a smoke and lighting it. "Yeah you have it right. The only reason I am talking to you is because I know you will understand and you'll be honest with me. That is one of the main reasons I dated you in the first place because you call me on my bullshit and tell me how it is straight out without worrying about how I will react."

"If you want the truth I can give you that." He stated making sure to keep his eyes on the road. "Remember you wanted the truth so I will give it to you. Please don't hit me if you do not like what I have to say. I think that you are afraid to take a shot at having a relationship with Jasper. In fact I think you are afraid to a shot at a relationship with _anybody _really. You've been hurt in the past by men and as much as I hate to admit it I am one of the men who hurt you. It's understandable that you have issues when it comes to the opposite sex. You feel as if every male in your life minus your brother has abandoned you in one way or another. Me when I cheated on you, Felix when he met someone else, Sam when he fell for your stepsister Bella, and even your father when he died. The walls you built up are the only way you know how to protect yourself. Still I think that you need to really think about what has you freaked out. Is it the fact you guys kissed or the fact that you want him to do it again?"

Leah felt her mouth fall open after he finished speaking. She tried to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn't come. She wanted to tell him that he has it all wrong and his theory or whatever was nothing other than a pile of shit, but for whatever reason she just _couldn't _seem to do it. Maybe it had to do with the fact deep down Leah knew he was right about all of it. She would never say it out loud or anything and yet it was true. Leah actually wanted to kiss Jasper again and probably end up doing much more than that. It _terrified _her how much she wanted it.

Finally she managed to regain the ability to create words. "Fuck I think you may actually be right. Fuck! This can't be happening Edward. I can't have feelings for Jasper. I mean we are friends and sure he is a great kisser, but it can't happen again it just _can't_. It will mess everything up and I don't want to mess it all up. Edward you have to help me. You can't allow me to pursue anything with him do you understand? I _need _you to help me with this task. I am fucking _begging _you to help me with this. I've never really asked you for anything, but I am asking you this. Will you _please _help me in my mission to stay far away from Jasper Hale as humanly possible for the rest of this trip?"

He wanted to say no because he felt as if this would end badly, but Leah was his friend and the look on her face was full of desperation so he knew he had no other choice than to agree to help her. "I'll do what I can, but for the record I think this is a really bad idea so if this whole thing goes south I want it remembered I told you it was a bad idea."

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter turned out rather well. In the next chapter you get to see Jasper talking to the others about the situation and see what advice they give him. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter since you know I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper couldn't believe that they had somehow managed to squeeze everyone except for Leah and Edward in to the van along with all of the stuff that had already been in there. Not only was it cramped and filled with chatter, but Jasper had a lot on his mind and he needed to talk to someone. He would have preferred to talk to one person over an entire group, but what other option did he have? Keeping everything bottled up was going to cause the honey blond singer to crack. Weighing that option against telling everyone he figured that telling everyone what was on his mind was better than nothing. At the very least he would get different ideas from a multitude of people. With that in mind he clicked off the radio and waited for everyone to calm down which took a few minutes.

"I kissed Leah last night." The words spilled out of his mouth and for the first few seconds silence filled the cramped van. It got the point Jasper was on edge waiting for some sort of response. "This is the point where you would all start telling me what you think about the fact I kissed her. To give you a little more information on the matter I can tell you that she kissed me back before telling me we were to pretend it didn't happen which I am not sure I want to do. In fact I wouldn't mind it happening again and there lies the problem. I want it and she doesn't so we are kind of at a standstill. What do I do now?"

"You kissed Clearwater?" Emmett had a big goofy smile on his face. "Man is she like going through all the guys in the group? I guess that means I'm next since Demetri is dating Alice, but Rose if you'll agree to be my girl I can give up a kiss from Leah."

Rosalie reached over and smacked Emmett on the back of the head and she did it rather well since he was crouching between the seats and she happened to be in the front passenger seat. "You and I are _not _dating and you can't kiss Leah Clearwater, especially not if Jasper is interested in her. _Are _you interested in her Jasper?"

Demetri piped up before Jasper even got a chance to open his mouth. "Of course he likes her I mean he kissed her for crying out loud. I doubt he would've done that if he wasn't interested in her."

"Not all guys are as sweet as you Metri." Alice stated with a small grin as she leaned against her boyfriend. "Some guys kiss girls without being in love with them first. Oh my? Jasper, are you in love with Leah?"

"You're in love with Leah!" Rosalie's eyes widened as she fought the urge to slap her brother since he was driving. "You _can't _be in love with Leah you just can't! She doesn't want a relationship right now not to mention the fact that you guys _fight _all the time and I doubt adding the complications of having a relationship on top of that will end up with good results."

"If he doesn't try he will end up regretting it." Angela spoke from her spot in the back where she had been reading. Apparently she had been listening the entire time. Jasper wondered if she did that a lot the whole hiding behind a book when she was really listening in on a conversation. "Leah says she doesn't want a relationship, but we all know she is scared. She is one of my closest friends and yet even though she is my friend I know when she is lying. She acts all tough when in reality she is a scared young woman who has had almost everyone in her life disappoint her. It is no surprise that she's scared of relationships and can anyone really blame her? Jasper if you like her you should tell her. Not telling her is going open a whole other can of worms."

"So I should tell her?" Jasper asked liking Angela's advice more since she hadn't screamed it in his ear.

"No!" Rosalie cried while at the same time Angela stated a nice calm "Yes" which only confused Jasper more so he ended up slamming his forehead in to the steering wheel. He wished he had just kept his mouth shut. This whole conversation was giving him a migraine and he didn't need that on top of everything else. This whole situation with Leah was complicating as it was and talking to the others was not making it easier as he had hoped, but instead it was only making the situation to become more complicated and that in turn made his migraine even worse.

"Alright I am going to tell her." He stated out of the blue managing to shut everyone up. "I will need your help in getting her alone since this is not a conversation I really want to have with others around. Not that your advice hasn't been helpful or anything. Oh wait for the most part it hasn't been helpful to me. Unless of course I wanted to know how sweet Demetri is, how my sister won't date a guy who is obviously in love with her, or how emotionally damaged Leah happens to be. I'm going to talk to her and Rose I don't plan on a relationship I just think we need to talk. I am not saying that I would be opposed to a relationship with her or anything if that is what she wanted. Right now I just want to talk to her. Will you all agree to at least help me with that?"

The chorus of yes's that filled the van relieved some of Jasper's stress. At least he would be able to talk to her and that is all he wanted. Jasper did not like leaving things unsaid and this would be his chance to tell her everything he wanted to tell her. Of course he didn't know that Edward had agreed to help keep him away from her, but if he did he still wouldn't stop until he had spoken to her.

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that it turned out alright and I would love to hear your thoughts. Do you think Edward should make it hard for Jasper to talk to Leah or should Angela intercept him or in a twist should Leah look for Jasper and initiate a conversation? Let me know what you all think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper had decided to talk to Leah after got he got advice from his friends and sister. Of course he wished that he had not gotten some of the advice he did, but that was to be expected from his crazy friends. Some of the advice hadn't been too bad and so he would for it. As soon as he hit the next exit he pulled off looking for somewhere to eat and fill up on gas. It was the only way he would really be able to talk to her and she wouldn't see it coming or have time to run when she finally realized he had trapped her they could talk about their feelings. It was a pretty ingenious plan if he did say so himself.

Meanwhile Leah and Edward were still in his car and when Leah saw they were pulling off an in and exit when they had filled up only a couple of hours ago a warning bell went off in her brain. Plus she had this weird feeling in her gut like she had eaten some bad food or something and it wasn't the first time she'd has this feeling. Whenever something was going down that would make her either pissed, depressed, or uncomfortable she would get this feeling and right now her stomach was screaming at her that something was wrong. Looking over at her bronze haired ex she could tell that he had feeling something was going on as well.

"This is some kind of trap." The Native American guitarist stated as she looked at her friend behind the wheel. "I can feel in my bones. Jasper is up to something and I bet a million bucks that I don't have it involves me and the kiss we shared. You have to help me keep away from him. You said you would and I am holding you to what you said. I am also betting that he has backup from the others so you cannot no matter how badly you may want to tell Angela bout how you are helping and no matter what she does you better not change sides because if you do I guarantee that you will end up regretting it."

Edward let out a breath regretting that he had agreed to help her now that he realized the others probably had agreed to help Jasper including his new girlfriend. Being trapped between his promise to Leah and wanting to make his girlfriend happy was not a place he wanted to be since either move he made would probably result in different consequences or he wasn't sure which would be worse. He didn't want to find out either, but then again he couldn't claim to be Switzerland because somebody would force him to take sides it always turned out like that. He supposed he had to choose to side with the person he feared more and truth be told there was nobody quite as scary as Leah Clearwater. The bronze haired male _really _did not want to end up on her bad side plus they had just found even ground again and he would not risk screwing it all up again. Angela would understand or at the very least he hoped she would.

"I am going to keep my word like I said even if I may not agree with you." He replied pulling in to a parking space when they finally found a gas station. "You have to know that you can't do this forever. Unless you plan to move to the moon one of these days Jasper is going to get you alone and when h manages to do that he _is _going to make you talk to him. Wouldn't you rather talk to him now and get it over and done with? It will make it so you don't have to spend your time avoiding him and maybe your friendship with him will be stronger because you chose to speak with him about all of this."

Leah rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over chest. "I _do not _want to talk about this with him or anyone else. All I want to do is get to the battle of bands and win. All this complicated relationship stuff is going to get in the way of that and I cannot allow it to happen. _If_ I want to talk to Jasper then I will _when I _am ready and not a moment before that time comes. For right now that I want to focus on my music like I have said over and over again since this trip started. I just do not understand why everyone can't seem to get that."

"It's just because we want you to be happy." Edward said taking the keys out of ignition and opening his door so that he could step outside. "Look I told you that I will help you and I meant it. Now can we please go get something to eat or do you want to stay in the car and take the chance Jazz finds you while I am eating and decides to try and engage you in a conversation you have made clear that you don't want to have?"

Leah knew that he had a point and so she nodded with an overdramatic sigh before opening the passenger side door and stepping out. "Remember that you have to stick by my side no matter what because Hale can be conniving when he wants to be and he will play dirty to get me alone. It's a lot like chess Cullen. I'm the Queen, Hale is the King, and you are the pawn that needs to keep the king far _far _away from the Queen. If you can manage to do this I'll buy you a carton of smokes no matter what brand, but if you fail well I'll let you use your imagination and you just times whatever you think of times ten and that is what I will do to you. You can be a smart guy when you want to be so I know you get my meaning."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and now things get even more interesting. Let me know what you would like to see and I will try to work it in there somewhere. I could also use ideas for songs so if you have any let me know.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When they entered the small diner Leah made sue to stick by Edward's side like they had been super glued together. Jasper watched them like a hawk knowing exactly what she was trying to do. When they all sat down he made sure to take a seat across from her though whenever he tried to catch her eye she would look away. He noticed Edward mouth the words 'I'm sorry man she made me do it' from across the table and his eyes narrowed. Wasn't it supposed to be bro's before ho's? His bronze haired band mate should be on _his _side.

"So I was taking a look at the map and we can get to Orlando tonight or if you all want we can stop at a small town I found." The Quilette guitarist rolled her eyes when everyone just looked at her blankly. It was almost as if they thought she was speaking a completely different language or something. "They have a bar."

As soon as they heard that most of the group cheered for that like she figured they would. "I guess you have your answer darlin'. It looks like we will all be drinking tonight."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett cheered loudly which got him a few strange looks. "Beer, music, and hopefully hot girls sound like my kind of night."

Rosalie scowled and through a breadstick that had come with her salad at his head. "And you want to be in a relationship?"

"You're the one who said no to making us official." He replied taking a bite of his burger and with one bite half of the burger was gone. "All you have to do is say the words and I'm all yours Rosie."

"You're already hers." Leah said with a smirk. "You would jump through hoops for her. It's actually quite funny to watch. I'm waiting for the day she gets you a dog collar."

The honey blond knew he should say something and that is exactly what he did. "You sound almost as if you envy them darlin'. Are you sure you are not the one who wants to be in a relationship?"

Her dark eyes rolled. Was this the best he could do? She had expected more from him though he was a guy so she shouldn't have expected much. "Why would I envy anyone in a relationship? No offense to my girls or anything with this next comment, but I don't need a guy in my life to be complete. I am happy just the way I am. I'm as free as a bird and I plan to stay that way for a long while."

Everyone got quiet real fast when they heard Leah because they knew this was going to end up in some sort of debate or something. Jasper felt his eyebrow rise. "You do know that dating someone doesn't mean you have to depend on them for every little thing. It's nice to have someone in your life that you care about and who cares about you in return. You act as if dating someone is a huge sacrifice or something and it's not. I mean you dated Edward and while it did not end well it wasn't the end of the world was it?"

The tanned female huffed as a stream of air came out of her mouth and caused her bangs to flutter slightly for a moment. "I never said it was terrible to date. I simply said I don't need anyone to complete my life and I don't. If everyone is happy in a relationship great for them, but I am at a point in my life where I just have no need to date. Is it so wrong to want to focus on other things in my life?"

"It is if you are just doing because you are scared." He shot back pausing to take a drink of his soda. The others continued watching nervously because while the conversation was okay for the moment they knew that any second it could turn in to an argument and knowing Leah and Jasper it probably would. Conversations tended to get pretty heated between the two of them at times and the others figured this would be one of those times. "You haven't seriously dated anyone since Edward and I would assume it's because you are afraid of getting hurt again. Like it or not he hurt you and sure you two are okay with each other now you weren't for a while. Nobody likes to be hurt Leah and it is perfectly normal to be scared-"

"I am _not _scared!" Leah snapped quickly getting to her feet. "You know you can't talk about relationships to me. How many women have you dated since Maria? Sure you've slept with a few, but if they try to get close to you it's like they suddenly repel you because you're gone in the next second. The reason I haven't dated anyone is because nobody really caught my interest. I've been on dates, but that's all they were. I haven't met someone I want to get involved with and that doesn't make me scared it makes me smart for wanting to find the right person. I don't jump in to relationships because of _one _kiss."

Jasper felt as if she had slapped him in the face. He quickly got his feet as well planting his hands firmly on the table which caused it to shake under the assault. "Well at least I don't run when I realize that there _may _be feelings we need to talk about and it was more than just a kiss and you know it."

Leah rolled her eyes as she grabbed her jacket in order to slip it over her shoulders. "I'll be in the care because suddenly I don't have much of an appetite anymore. You guys hurry your asses up because I am suddenly in the mood to get v_ery _drunk and we still have at least an hour drive to the town I mentioned earlier."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! So remember last year I did the Christmas gift one-shot with a video and a story? Well this year I am doing the same thing accepts you have to choose either a video or a story because I don't have time for it all. Leave your request in a review if you have one. Oh, in the next chapter something pretty cool happens so I can't wait to write that.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After stopping to eat it only took a couple of hours to get the small town Leah had mentioned earlier and like she had promised there was indeed a bar and as an added bonus for like karma or whatever there was also a cheap ass motel they could actually afford to stay in for one night. Everyone was absolutely giddy at the idea they would get to sleep in real beds and not either the hard ground or uncomfortable seats of the van. Tonight was shipping out to be a good one indeed and the fact there would be alcohol involved only put everyone in even higher spirits minus Jasper who was currently sitting at the bar sulking over the fact Leah was still avoiding him. The honey blond was depressed that he had even started complaining to the bar tender like lonely men or women would do to him when he was bar tending.

"I didn't even think that I had liked her before everyone started insisting that I did." He muttered as he downed another shot or whatever it was he had ordered. To be honest he had forgotten what he was drinking a few shots ago and truthfully he didn't care as long as it kept coming. "Sometimes I swear that I hate her I really do. Every single thing she does grates on my nerves and the only reason I entered our band in this stupid competition was because she entered hers and I wanted to show her up. It was that fucking kiss that changed everything-"

"Wait hold up." The bar tender held his hand up for silence. He had only been paying half attention because let's face the drunken ramble of a guy in love wasn't on his top ten list of favorite things to do, but it was the last part that caught his attention. It could be the answer to a huge problem he was having tonight. "Did you just say that you were in a band?"

"Yeah." Jasper nodded as he downed his shot and motioned for another one. "Both of our bands are headed to Orlando for that battle of the bands thing and we rode together to save money. She thinks that her want to be rock band actually stands a change against-"

Again the bar tender cut him off. "You guys have the best timing ever. You see I am the owner of this joint as well and the band I had booked for tonight bailed out at the last minute and I can't find anyone else. Do you think you guys could fill in for tonight? I'll pay you what I was going to pay the other band and because it is so last minute I'll even throw in free drinks."

Leah who had been coming to get another drink heard the entire conversation about needing a band and she answered before Jasper the chance. "You had me at free drinks. You don't mind Joan Jett do you because if not then you have yourself a deal?"

"Anything is better than the old records I have out in the back." He replied with a laugh and shook her hand before pointing to the stage. "You guys can go set up there and start whenever you are ready."

Leah nodded as she went to tell the others and Jasper followed her. After she filled them on what was going down she continued speaking. "I know that some of you don't want to play tonight so it will be a mix of both bands. Rosie are you up for singing?"

The blond shook her head no. "I already drank my weight in Tequila and I can barely think let alone sing."

"Well your brother isn't in much better shape so he is out." The Quilette female stated with a glare when Jasper went to disagree. "Who else here can sing?"

To everyone's surprise Alice raised her hand. It was a well-known fact that she could sing, but she never chose to do so until now that is. "If Emmett is up for drumming I'll sing."

"You know I'm up for anything." The male drummer said with an added fist pump to the air for good measure.

"Demetri are you up for playing guitar?" Leah asked and he replied with a nod. When she looked at Angela the girl nodded and so Leah knew they were covered for Bass and all that left was keyboard. "Edward are you sober enough for this?"

The bronze haired male smirked. "I'd be concerned if I weren't. I'm never sober when we are playing."

"Cool we are all set then." Leah grinned as the men went out to get the instruments except for Jasper who had opted to stay behind. She rolled her eyes when she realized he was staring at her again. "What?"

"I can sing when I am drunk you know." He snapped looking around for his drink only to realize he'd left it at the bar. "What gives you the right to take over like that darlin'?"

Her eyebrow rose as a smirk appeared on her lips. "First of all if you are going to rant at someone you shouldn't call them darling since it takes away some of the fear you are trying to inflict on them and second of all, you were almost passed out at the bar and so someone had to take charge. On a final note it's good to know you can sing when you're drunk because you sure as hell can't when are sober. If you are all sore about not playing tonight I have a job for you."

"What would that be darlin'?" He asked with a sarcastic bite to his words.

"You and the others not playing can cheer us on." She grinned at the look on his face. "You'll be our personally cheerleading team or whatever you want to call it. Consider it practice for when you are our roadies for a year and you can bring us drinks since they are free and playing will no doubt make us extra thirsty."

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to post this even though I feel like crap because it takes my mind off things. I go to Boston this week to see what they found concerning my transplant and make sure my heart is okay. Let me know what you thought of this and if you liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me

They had just started playing and already the people in the bar were having a great time. The owner had never seen his usual customers dance much and yet here they were having a grand old time as the band played. He felt bad knowing that eventually the night would be over which meant the bands would be moving on because he really would have liked for them to play for him all the time especially if they got this respond from the crowd on a nightly basis. Oh well he knew that he may as well enjoy the music while it lasted instead of moping over things he could not change.

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Ow!

Jasper's plan had been to stay in his seat and sulk all night, but it appeared that fate had different plans. Women kept coming up to him and asking if he wanted to dance and for a while he politely turned them all down because he wasn't interested and did not think it would be fair to lead them on if they wanted more than a dance. Then he got to thinking about it and realized that he was making to much of it. It was a simple dance after all and it was not as if he had a girlfriend. Leah made it clear that she did not want to pursue a relationship with him and so the honey blond figured it would be perfectly alright for him to dance with another woman. Just because Leah 'stubborn ass' Clearwater wasn't interested in him it did not mean that other woman would feel the same way.

So the next time a pretty little redhead came up to him and asked if he wanted to dance he accepted. She was pretty enough in his book. She had long red hair and bright green eyes with a matching shy smile as they walked out to the dance floor together and he set his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me,  
An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me!

Leah could hardly believe what she was seeing. Not four hours ago Jasper was showing his interest in her and now he was grinding with some slut bag hoe with a side of skank. Oh yeah he really liked her and practically floor fucking another girl was proof enough in her book and yes she was being sarcastic with that mental statement. By the time the song 'I love rock and roll' came to a close the female guitarist already knew what she wanted to play next. It was sort of a fuck you to Jasper even though she had absolutely no right to be angry with him, but then again jealousy was never rational and that is why it was often referred to as the green monster. After quickly speaking with the others it was decided what they would sing next and Leah would be singing along with Alice this time around along with playing lead guitar.

We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
Pretendin' that you're oh, so shy  
I'm a natural ma'am doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high

Cry at night no one in sight  
An' we got so much to share  
Talking's fine if you got the time  
But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah

Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where?

Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

The honey blond male had to admit that he was surprised to see Leah singing. Leah _never _sang unless it was in the shower were she could be sure that nobody would hear her. For her to sing on stage told Jasper that she was trying to get a message across though he had no idea what that message could be. Her song choice indicated that she was jealous which made absolutely no since in his mind considering _she _was the one that had turned _him _down. What did she have to be jealous about?

Every girl an' boy needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare  
Beggin' on my knees baby, won't you please?  
Run your fingers through my hair

My, my, my whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine  
Right or wrong don't it turn you on  
Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?

Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where?

Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there?  
Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, there, yeah?

My, my, my do you wanna touch me there?  
Touch you, touch me touch, everybody  
You touch me, you know where, there  
Oh yeah, oh, yeah

By the time the song came to an end Jasper was thoroughly confused. The Quilette female was glaring at him almost as if she wished he would burst in to flames or drop dead right that second. Since the band was taking a quick break he knew this would be his chance to talk to Leah. He wanted to figure out what the hell was going on because woman could be confusing on a regular day and Leah was no ordinary woman and so she could be ten times more confusing than other girls on any given day. Hopefully he would be able to sort this out without her flipping, but he highly doubted that. The best he could hope for was leaving with minimal bruising.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I posted it now because we are supposed to lose power due to high winds and stuff from a storm. What did you all think of jealous Leah? The next chapter continues were this one left off.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Since Leah and the others were taking a break before they continued to play, Jasper knew that this would be the prime time to talk to her. It was blatantly obvious that he had done _something _to piss her off and it would do no good to leave whatever issue she had with him unresolved because in the end it would do more harm than it would do any good. It wasn't hard to find her either she was at the bar downing shots of whiskey and tequila which was also another sign something had pissed her off. She usually did not mix her drinks unless she wanted to get to the point where she would not remember the events the next day.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" The honey blond asked as he came to sit down next to her. When she ignored him he continued speaking. "Okay so now you are ignoring me and giving me the silent treatment so I _know _you are pissed off at me, but I have no idea _what _I did this time to get your panties in such a twist darlin'. You wanted me to leave you alone and so I did and now you are acting as if I cheated on you or something when we aren't even together."

Leah rolled her eyes as she swiveled around in her seat to glare at him. "I have no fucking clue as to what you are talking about. I don't have a problem with you and so you can go back to dance fucking your little redhead or whatever. I could care less where you stick your stick. Stick it in a food processor for all I care."

"Ouch darlin' you didn't need to give me a visual." He told her wincing at the mental picture she had put in to his head. He had done a lot of weird shit when it came to sex and trying new things, but that was one thing he would _never _do not even for a million dollars. "Is that why you are so upset with me? Are you angry that I was dancing with another girl?"

The female guitarist sighed and downed another shot of whiskey. "As I stated before you do whatever you want I really don't give a flying fuck."

Jasper frowned knowing that she was lying. "If you don't tell me why you're pissed then I will probably end up doing it again often and in public. Just tell me what I did wrong so we can go back to the way we were before."

This was not something she wanted to talk about. "Just drop it will you? Nothing is wrong other than the fact you are annoying me and you can fix that easily enough by going away."

"Not going to happen." He replied taking her last shot of whiskey and downing it. "Either you tell me what crawled up your ass and died or I will continue to pester you about it."

"Fine you want the truth then I will tell you the fucking truth. Remember you asked for it." Slamming her hands down on the bar she his gaze with fire in her eyes. "You had to go and fuck everything up by coming on to me. I liked our fucked up friendship the way it was, but no you just had to open your big fucking trap and confuse me. Being physically attracted to you is fine I mean hey it's natural to feel lust it is a part of what makes us human and so I could deal with that, but then you just had to change the rules of the game without asking my permission first. You acted on that lust and you fucking _kissed _me. The worst part is that I kissed you back which you know in reality _isn't _too bad until I realize that with you it will _never _be _just _a _kiss_. It's not that I am saying you aren't capable of having just sex or whatever because you have slept with plenty of girls, but whenever you sleep with them more or once or if you are friends with them you can't stop yourself from caring. You are not that type of guy Hale and it is why I am so fucking pissed at you. You've opened a floodgate and now you put both of us at the risk of drowning."

Jasper watched as she stood up and stated to walk away from him, but he couldn't let her do that because they were not finished talking yet. She couldn't just lay a bomb like that down on him and leave without giving him a chance to say anything in return. Grabbing her arm he spun her around and opened his mouth to say something yet the words never came. He knew what he wanted to say, but for some reason he just couldn't seem to get the words to come out. Leah met his stare head on and before he knew what he was doing and before Leah could comprehend it he had his lips pressed up against hers in an urgent kiss. The sparks between them could be felt by everyone in the bar.

When the Quilette female finally managed to pull away from him her first reaction was to slap him and yet she didn't. Instead she took a few steps back to ensure he wouldn't try to kiss her and to ensure that she wouldn't give in to him if he did. "I need some fresh air to clear my head. To make sure that you don't follow me you can sing. You said that you could sing drunk so let's put that to the test."

Before Jasper had a chance to say anything she was out the door and he was being beckoned to the stage by the others who had seen and heard everything. With a sigh he headed in that direction. Leah only understood music so maybe he would use music to try and get a message across. Yes, that is exactly what he would do. He would sing a song to express how he was feeling and maybe then she would understand. Now all he had to do was think of a song that wouldn't get him slapped.

TBC…

**AN: I am still not feeling well and before I rest for a bit I wanted to post this. I do hope that you liked it and I need ideas for a song Jasper could sing to Leah in the next chapter. I need to move things along with them a bit before they finally get to the battle of the band where things heat up not only romantically, but in the competition as well. A rock song would be preferable, but others will work as well so if you have ideas then let me know.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah had been outside smoking when she heard the band start playing again. Her plan had been to remain outside so she wouldn't have to deal with Jasper, but for some reason she felt a strong pull urging her to head back inside and for whatever reason she could not seem to fight it and honestly she wasn't sure that she really wanted to even if she could. With a sight the Native American stubbed out her cigarette before heading back in to the bar. It was not like Jasper could corner her again considering his singing plus even though she would never say it to his face Leah really did love his voice when he sang. It was alluring and captivating something she often envied him for having.

_I've been roaming around I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

Not wanting to bring attention to her, Leah decided that she would stand in the back. The last thing she needed was for the honey blond male to figure out she was watching because the only thing it would do was give him more evidence to the fact that she liked him and Leah did not want any more of his advances right now. Sitting down at an empty table she watched as he continued to sing. The song was familiar and she just had this feeling that Jasper had a hidden message for her in the lyrics like she had for him when she sang along with Alice.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

Jasper knew that even though he couldn't see her that Leah was probably listening to him because as much as she tried to hide he knew without a doubt that whenever he sang she became enthralled almost as if she was under some sort of spell. Considering that he couldn't see her he locked his eyes on some random part of the bar in the back that was covered in shadows since the dim lighting did not reach in to the very back. He may not know it, but where he was staring happened to be e_xactly _where Leah was sitting.

The male singer really hoped that she would understand what he was trying to say by singing this song. It had been the first thing which popped in his head. Jasper needed her to know that he wasn't suggesting they emotionally involved because that was something she just was not ready for. All he really wanted was to be able to have her in any way that she would let him. They both needed something from each other in one way or another and resisting it was pointless because in the end your desires always won out over common sense.

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

The Quilette female rolled her eyes. Did he really think she didn't notice him? Of course she noticed him how could she not? She was after all a straight woman and her eyesight was perfectly fine. He had to know that she wanted him in a physical way. Leah figured that she was being too obvious at times trying so hard _not _to reveal the truth. Maybe Jasper wasn't as smart as she thought because everyone else could see and yet he didn't. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? The female guitarist had no idea, but she sure eventually she would find out whether she wanted to or not.

_Someone like me, someone like me_

_Someone like me, somebody  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now  
Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around_

_I was looking down at all I see…_

By the time the song finally came to a close Leah was more confused than ever and yet in ways she was seeing things more clearly. Maybe a part of her did want what Jasper was offering, but deep down she was terrified. The thought of screwing things up like she and Edward did. Perhaps she could learn from the mistakes she had made with the bronze haired male. She needed to talk to Jasper, but right now what she needed was a few shots of liquid courage. When had she allowed her life to become so fucking complicated?

"Give me some Old Grandad 151 Proof." She told the owner of the bar. "I need to get good and plastered. My dad once told me that even my grandfather who never got drunk would fold after a couple shots of Old Grandad. I want to forget for a while and since drinks are on the house I can actually have the good shit instead of the crap I usually drink."

The owner smirked as he pulled out the bottle and a couple of shot glasses. "Usually I am hesitant to serve this to any of my customers, but you look as if you can take care of yourself. I'll have a shot with you. What are we toasting to my music goddess?"

It took her a few minutes to think of something she wanted to toast to and by the time she finally thought of something a smirk came to rest on her lips. "It took me a few seconds to think of something, but I finally have. We are toasting to the music life brings and the pleasures we receive from it. Trust me when I say that music is the key to a girl's heart along with the key to other things."

TBC…

**AN: This is a short chapter I know, but let me know what you thought I would love to hear. I go back to Boston Tuesday and I am not sure for how long I will be down there. They may have to do a VERY risky surgery and so I am hoping for the best.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper had decided that he would go outside for a smoke when it was finally time for the band to stop playing. For whatever reason Leah had not come back to play and so he took her place. The honey blond male was worried about her because it was as if she had disappeared and that is part of the reason he decided to go outside for a smoke. He was hoping to find her there even if she ended up bitching at him at least he would know that she was alright. He was just hoping that she wasn't angry with him anymore because honestly it felt as if he was walking on a mine field whenever he was around her. Everything he did just seemed to piss her off.

"You don't want to date do you?" Jasper nearly jumped out of his skin when Leah popped out of the shadows with a cigarette dangling from between her lips. "I mean if you want to do this then we can't date because that will only complicate things and you have told me that you don't believe in love and neither do I so we may as well skip all the emotional lies and shit and just get to it. You want sex and I want sex. Since I don't have a whole lot of options and since right now I have a flavor for you I guess you are my only option because if I made a move on Rosie I think Emmett would kill me."

Jasper let his eyebrow rise as he smirked. "You really know how to make a man feel wanted darlin'. I thought that I made it clear that I want you anyone you'll have me?"

"Why do you even want this?" She questioned stepping forward and out of the shadows completely. "I mean is this some sort of ploy to try and get me off my game for the battle of the bands. I am here to tell you know that it won't work if that is your game."

"Clearwater you really make me out to be more devious than I actually am." He replied with a smirk before backing her up against the side of the bar and trapping her between his arms. "I promise you there are no games and that yes I really do want you. I have no hidden motives nor do I know why I actually want you, but I do. You are all I fucking think about and dream about lately."

"If I weren't already so hot for you I think I would find that rather creepy." She murmured bringing her lips closer and closer to his until they were separated by less than half an inch. "So if we are going to do this I have one rule and only one rule. You are not allowed to fall in love with me. I know that I am irresistible and shit and I know you say that you don't believe in love, but I won't take a chance of you changing your mind. You have to promise that you are not going to fall in love with me. I can't take that kind of risk."

"It's not something you need to worry about." The singer told her wanting to get past all this conversation. "I won't fall for you and you won't fall for me and we don't have a problem. So how are we going to do this? Do we have a schedule or what?"

Laughter bubbled up from Leah's throat as she doubled over due to laughing so hard. "You keep a schedule of when you have sex? That has to be the geekiest thing I have ever heard of before. I mean honestly that is the dumbest idea ever. How about we just let it come naturally. No sex for you tonight because to be honest you totally knocked any desire out of me with that schedule comment. How about we just get to Florida first and if it happens it happens if not no harm and no foul."

The honey blond nodded as he pushed away from her and offered her his arm. "I can work with that darlin'. How about you and I go fill up on those free drinks we were promised before the others drink the bar dry?"

"Sure." Leah told him as she allowed his arm to settle around her shoulders. "I am glad that we got things all settled. At least everyone will get the fuck off my back now. I was getting so tired of hearing it. Usually I am the one bitching them out because they are being stupid or blind and I hate being the one getting nagged at. It totally sucks."

Jasper laughed at her and shook his head. "Well now you know how the rest of us feel on a daily basis. Oh if I didn't mention it before you are really sexy when you are jealous and don't say for one second that you weren't jealous because I know that you would be lying. I saw how you were when I was dancing with that girl, but if it makes you feel any better if it had been you dancing with another guy I probably would have hit him."

"Now that is hot right there Hale." Leah told him as he started walking backwards so that she could face him and run her hands down his chest. "The thought of you pummeling the hell out of some random guy is kind sexy as hell. Hey if I flirt with Edward would you hit him? We may be on the same level now, but he was an ass when we dated."

"I need him to be in playing condition." Jasper argued until he saw the look on her face. "After the battle of the bands when we win I promise to give him a black eye for you. So think of it has something to look forward to."

TBC…

**AN: I am still in Boston, but I have a procedure and I should be heading home after that. I am stressed to the tenth level, but I thought you would all want to know that I am still alive. I'll update in a few days if I can.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It was Edward who realized that something was going on between Leah and Jasper. It took him a couple of hours, but finally he noticed the difference in their behavior towards each other. For example, they kept touching the other when they thought nobody was watching them. First it was Jasper, brushing his hand over hers as he reached for his drink, subtle movements like that. The bronze-haired male might not have noticed…if he wasn't doing it every other minute. The fact that Leah never punched him caught Edward's attention as well. His ex-girlfriend wasn't really the touchy-feely kind of person, unless she was sleeping with or dating someone. Then he noticed Leah brushing her thigh up against Jasper's, and that was all the evidence he needed to come to the conclusion that something was going on between the two.

When Jasper approached him once they arrived back at the campsite they were staying at, it didn't surprise him; he had been wondering how long it would take his friend to come to him. He chose not to say anything and simply offered his band leader a smoke. If Jazz wanted to talk, then he would, and if not, well, they would sit in silence together.

The honey blond took a few drags off the cigarette, the smoke curling around his head before disappearing in to the dark of night. He paused a moment before speaking. "When you were dating Leah, what was she like in bed?"

Edward choked on the smoke in his lungs when he heard the question. _That _was not something he had been expecting. "What?"

Jasper met his friend's eye before repeating the question, speaking slower and clearer than before, as if he thought that Edward had trouble understanding him. "'I asked you what Leah was like in bed. I mean, does she have certain positions she likes? Are there any weird kinky things she's into that I should be worried about? Does she like to cuddle after? What is her opinion on dirty talk? Is she into oral-"

"Whoa, whoa, who, back it up some," Edward interrupted incredulously, holding out one hand as a gesture for his friend to stop. "I thought I was having some weird dream or something, but apparently I heard you right the first time." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I suppose this means that the two of you have come to some sort of agreement and I'll no longer need to run interference?"

"I knew it!" Jasper declared loudly before quickly lowering his voice. "I knew she was using you as a shield. To answer your question, yes, we have reached an agreement…sort of."

"'Sort of'?" Edward questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The Southern singer nodded as he took another drag from his smoke. "We still have some things we need to work out, but for the most part, Leah and I are now on the same page. Hey, you never answered my question."

"I was hoping you'd forgotten that you ever asked it." His answering mutter was low – though he never regretted having sex with Leah, the bronze-haired male was hesitant to talk about both his and Leah's sex lives to his friend, even if said friend was dating Leah now. He took a deep breath and began to run through all of the many pleasurable times he and Leah had shared a bed. "Uh, she doesn't mind cuddling because we would always do just that after sex, but I'm not sure if it's because she likes to or because she felt like she had to since we were dating. As far as sexual positions go, she was willing to try anything, though she likes to have control." Edward began talking faster, getting more animated as he remembered some of the more _wild_ nights the former couple had shared. "I remember this one time when we had a fight one night about something, though I don't remember what about, but anyways, we ended up fucking in her kitchen. She was _so_ pissed at me because I hadn't let her take control because _I_ was pissed at_her_. I _still _have the scars on my back from that night. She really can be an animal in the sack when she wants to be. _Oh_, the things that girl can do with her tongue. I thought I'd _explode_every time she-"

"I don't need to hear anymore," Jasper snapped, realizing too late that he probably shouldn't have asked that question in the first place.

"Hey man, you're the one who asked," Edward reminded him with a smirk. "I take it she agreed to fuck you? Thank the rock gods for that! I swear, the sexual tension between the two of you was driving me up the wall. I thought the rest of us would have to lock you two of in a closet or something."

"We weren't_ that_ bad." The lead singer of 'Southern Justice' stated with a scowl.

Edward smirked once again. "Oh _yes_, you were. It only could've been more obvious if you two started dry fucking in public."

"Whatever." Jasper's scowl deepened, making him look dangerous. "I don't know why I even came to talk to you anyways. The two of you broke up, so I shouldn't be asking you for advice on how to seduce her. For all I know, she broke up with you because you were crap in bed."

This time it was the bronze-haired male who was offended by the comment. "For the record, it was a mutual breakup, and I'm _amazing_ in bed. Ask _any_ of the girls I've been with. Once you've had a taste of Edward Cullen, no other man or woman can compare. I leave a _very_ lasting impression."

Rosalie's twin smirked. "Yeah, and that impression's probably a lack of satisfaction."

"I think you're thinking of the women _you've_ fucked," Edward retorted quickly before moving on with the conversation. "It's hard to explain what Leah likes in bed. She's different than any other woman I've been with. Sometimes she wants it angry and rough because it causes such a strong reaction inside of her, but there are other times when she just wants to feel loved. I know she spouts off about not wanting love and thinking it doesn't exist, but the truth is that Leah_does_ loves; she has a great capacity for love, though she doesn't like to show it. My advice is to just be yourself and see what reaction you bring out of her. It's the person that Leah really connects with, and since everyone is different, her reaction to whatever you do to her will be different. Just…just don't hurt her Jasper, alright? She doesn't need any more pain in her life."

TBC…

**AN: thanks again to my wonderful beta and oh if you are in to Star Wars you should check out my Anakin/Padme story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah couldn't believe she was about do this. Usually, she liked to keep her private life…well, _private_. As private as she could get with the friends she had, anyhow. The Quileute female wasn't one to open up unless she felt like it or was forced to. But she needed to talk to someone, and when it came to this particular topic, her options of recipients were limited – she couldn't talk to Rosalie because she was Jasper's sister, she couldn't talk to Edward since he was her ex, and she wouldn't feel comfortable talking to Angela or Demetri – doing so would probably cause problems with the group. All that was left was Alice.

"Hey Alice, do you think we could talk for a few minutes?" she asked, slightly hesitant, upon finding her friend cuddling with Demetri. She felt bad for interrupting them, but those two were _always _together, so her guilt didn't last. "I won't keep you for long, I promise."

The child-sized drummer nodded before getting up and following Leah out of the room, out of earshot of Demitri. "Is everything alright?"

"It would depend on your definition of alright," Leah mumbled as she tried to gather to the courage to say what she needed to say. After a few tense and – in her case – nervous moments of silence, Leah finally decided to just blurt it out. "So everyone knows that before you and Demetri hooked up, you and Jasper were fuck buddies. I know you guys like to think that we don't know, but we all know, even though we wish we didn't. You weren't exactly the best when it came down to hiding your little secret, but that's not what I came to discuss with you." Upon realizing that she was starting to babble, Leah cut to the chase. "I need to know what Jasper was like in bed. I mean, he isn't into any weird shit I should worry about, right? He won't sacrifice a lamb after coming, will he? I've been with some creepers in the past, so I can deal with _some_ things, but that's just a _bit _too much for me, if you catch my drift."

Alice felt her mouth drop open in shock. She'd known that everyone knew what had went on between her and Jasper, but she'd been happy they pretended like they had no clue as to what had gone down. Why did Leah feel the need to bring it up now, of all times? "We…I mean, he…I…uhh…Why are you asking me this? Is this a candid camera kind of deal? Is everyone else watching somewhere and laughing their asses off?"

The female guitarist smirked at the thought. She would have to use that idea in one of her pranks in the future. "Oh, how I only wish that was the case, but no, this is not a joke. I'm only gonna say this once, so you should probably listen up. You guys were right when you said I had feelings for Jasper. You weren't right about me being in love with him, because love doesn't exist, but you were about me having feelings towards him. I'm attracted to the Southern hick whether I want to be or not and he's attracted to me. We've come to an_arrangement_, if you will, and I'm sure you already know the gist of it. It's why I need you to answer my question."

Alice wasn't surprised to hear that they had finally admitted to wanting each other. It had gotten to the point that everyone had started taking bets on when and if it would finally happy. Demetri would be pleased to know that he had won. "Wouldn't it be better for you to ask _Jasper _these questions? I mean, it _is_ him that you'll be sleeping with."

"I _could_ ask him, but that would be weird," Leah replied with a shrug. It made sense in her mind, even though it probably sounded odd to everyone else. "There's a difference between sleeping with someone and trying to talk to them. I figured I would skip the awkwardness with him and just ask you."

"So you decided to share the awkwardness with me," Alice muttered with a roll of her eyes. "I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to thank you enough for that." Alice rolled her eyes again after Leah snickered, but decided to answer Leah's question. "There isn't a whole lot I can say about Jasper. He was good in bed, amazing actually, but then again, I've been with like three guys, so I may not be the best judge. He tends to be really passionate. Like, everything he does is ten times more intense, you know? I think it's because he's so good at reading people and knowing what they need that it gives him the extra. He never did anything kinky with me. But then, I don't know what you consider kinky. He wouldn't let me use the handcuffs on him, but I think that was a trust thing more than anything else. Jasper is big when it comes to trust." Alice reached her limit then – Leah could tell by the burning red blush on her face – and decided that she'd shared enough information. "Can we stop talking about this now? It's kinda freaking me out, and Demetri might get pissed if I accidentally scream out Jasper's name tonight because you had me thinking about our past."

The tanned female nodded. "Sure, you told me everything I needed to know anyways. Though, I do have _one_ favor to ask of you, before you get back to your man." Upon seeing Leah's devilish smirk, Alice gave her a wary, almost frightened look, which only served to make Leah smirk wider. "Did you bring those handcuffs with you, and may I borrow them?"

TBC…

**AN: Hope you like that chapter and thanks to mhearts reader!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah knew that she should be sleeping they were heading out early in the morning, but since her talk with Alice she just couldn't seem to embrace slumber. She had tried for about an hour before giving up and finally coming outside to have a cigarette. She wasn't sure if her lack of sleep came from the talk she shared with the drummer or from something else, but figured that it didn't really matter because she wasn't sleeping regardless. As the guitarist made her way outside, she saw that she wasn't the only one the Sand Man had forgotten to visit. Jasper was outside, too, and as soon as he saw her he pulled out a cigarette and handed it to her, knowing that she would want one.

"Either you're stalking me or you couldn't sleep," he greeted her, handing her his lighter and watching the orange flame flicker as she lit her smoke. "Do you want to talk about it or not talk at all?"

Leah shrugged and leaned against the nearest brick wall. "I'll tell you why I couldn't sleep if you tell me why you couldn't sleep."

Jasper nodded and took a drag from his smoke before blowing it out in to the night air. "I guess that's fair. I've been doing a lot of thinking and after a talk with Edward – a talk I_really_ wish I could forget – I've come to wonder if love really _does_ exist. I look at everyone around me who claims to be in love and I have to admit that they all seem pretty happy. For arguments sake, let's say that love does exist, and if it does, then what does that say about me as a person considering I've never loved anyone? I'm not just talking about romantic love either, darlin', I mean love of any kind, period. I care about Rosalie because she's family, everyone here is family to me, but I don't know if I could ever tell them I love them and mean it. So, what does that say about me as a person?"

"It doesn't say anything because love is a lie," Leah told him with a roll of her eyes before she threw her cigarette butt to the ground and came to stand in front him. "Listen here Jasper, what's real is what you can touch and taste and smell and see. I can see you with my two eyes, I can smell you with my nose – and just to let you know, I really like your aftershave – I can taste you when we kiss, and if I wanted to reach out right now and grab you, then I could. I don't believe in love because it doesn't have a taste, a look, or even a smell. I can't touch love with my fingertips and know it's there. I trust what I know is real because it's actual _proof_, and because love hasn't done that I know it's not real. Everyone we care about, our friends, our family, the ones who claim to know love, they're in denial because living in a lie is better than the truth, at least in their minds."

"You're either incredibly smart or incredibly sad," Jasper teased, though he was pondering over everything she had just said. Setting his hands on her waist, he pulled her flush against his body. "So basically, you're telling me that right now because I'm touching you, you're real and because I can't do that with love, then it just proves that love is a lie? Well, I guess it's true if _you_ say so. You know that would make one hell of a Country Western song."

"Eww!" Leah made a voice at the mention of Country music. She detested anything that had to do with Country music. "Don't compare my words of wisdom to that crap! If anything, my little speech would make an awesome rock song. I'm thinking of selling the lyrics to Joan Jett."

Jasper smirked and rolled his eyes since he had seen that comment coming. "Of course you are. You know, I suddenly have a rule for when we finally sleep together, and _yes_, you'll go along with it because you can't resist me. It's the Southern charm. Anyway, my rule is that you're not allowed to talk about Joan Jett, anything Joan Jett related, which includes the Runaways, while we're being intimate. While she may do it for you, she doesn't do it for me and if I wanted to think about her while having sex, than I would be sleeping with her, not you."

"Like you _could_!" Leah made a noise of disbelief before pushing away from him and motioning back to where they should be sleeping. "We should probably end this conversation or we're gonna end up cranky in the morning, and you know as well as I do that if I wake up cranky somebody's gonna end up dead. Can't very well compete in the Battle of the Bands if I'm in jail." She began walking back inside as she was talking.

The honey-blond grinned and followed her. "You know I would help you bury the body if it came to that, Clearwater."

"That's bordering on romantic, Mister, so stop it right now." She smacked his arm to make sure she was getting her point across. "Falling into romantic patterns will only lead to you falling into the delusion that you love me, and I won't let that happen. Be a dick to me as usual and we'll stay cool. Think of it like math; being a dick equals sex with me, being romantic equals me decking you. You choose which one suits your fancy."

TBC…

**AN: let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Everyone was struck with awe when they finally arrived in Orlando Florida. All of them had been born and raised in a small town, none of them ever been in a city bigger than Seattle, and it was nothing compared to this. The city was alive with lights, making it seem as if it were daytime instead of night. People were bustling all around them as they took in the sights, but that was to be expected considering most of them were here for the battle of the bands competition. There were people of all ages, genders, and colors. It was almost as if the entire world had gathered for this competition – unsurprising, since it was one of the biggest events held each year.

"This is fucking amazing," Leah breathed, awestruck, as she stretched out her arms out wide at her sides when they finally found a reasonably priced hotel. It looked like they'd be sleeping in style tonight! "I've never seen so many people in one place before. There's gonna be so many other bands, but the best will win, so I'm not worried."

Jasper smirked before slinging his arm over her shoulders. "Are you admitting defeat already, Clearwater?"

"Hardly," she replied, scowling, before removing his arm from her shoulder. "You barely qualify as a worthy opponent, but I you have to be better than half of these bands here. I guess that means you're our rival, but still, you don't stand a chance, so don't bother getting your hopes up."

"Enough taunting, I want to get drunk," Rosalie chimed in as she eyed some of the bars that lined the street. "We have the entire weekend to party before the battle starts, and I don't plan on wasting any time on doing anything but getting trashed. Go wherever the hell you want if you're not getting tanked with me, but just remember, the hotel offers a free mini-bar and refills for as long as you stay here, and I plan to take full advantage of that."

"Count us in," Alice agreed cheerfully as she snuggled closer to Demetri. "It's not like I'll ever come back to Florida, so I might as well have as much fun as I can, right?"

"That's the spirit," the blond female singer said with a smile before she looked at the others. "So what do you guys say? Are you in or out?"

"I'm definitely in, babe," Emmett agreed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his front. "Where you go, I go."

"Pussy," Edward muttered – earning him a glare from Emmett – before he shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you count me in. Angela, are you going to come along? If you say no, I'll stay with you. I know you don't drink that much and I don't to pressure you."

"Who's the pussy now?" Jasper mocked – earning him a glare for before stuffing his hands in to his pockets. "You guys go and have a good time. I think I'm gonna walk around and get a feel for the place."

Leah smirked, but covered it quickly before anyone had the chance to see it. "I think I'll join you, Jasper. I'm not really in the mood for getting piss drunk tonight."

This time it was Edward who smirked. "You guys just want to fuck. Don't deny it, it's not like it's a big secret. If you want to do it then you should be able to say it. It's not that hard, just follow after me – F-U-C- OW!"

The bronze-haired male's cry of pain was caused by Leah punching him in the arm as hard as she could. "Don't be a dick, Edward. Not all men think with their junk, like you do."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes they do, but the difference is that other guys have tact, which I don't have or want. Come on guys; let's just leave them to it. We don't wanna disturb the lovebirds. Just don't do it in the room we have to share with Jazz. I'd rather not walk in on that shit."

The group quickly split up, leaving Leah and Jasper alone together – which left them feeling pretty awkward considering the conversation that had taken place a few seconds before. Jasper broke the silence, hoping to break the discomfort as well. "So what are we going to do now?"

Leah shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous gesture. She'd never beennervous around guys before, but with Jasper she felt like she was going to pass out. "What do you wanna do?"

"I asked you first," the Southern guitarist replied as he pulled out a smoke to keep his hands busy. "I honestly didn't have anything in mind, so we can do whatever you wanna do."

The Native American guitarist thought about it for a second before she finally gave him an answer. The twisted smile on her face told Jasper that he would either love or hate her idea, and she was pretty sure it wouldn't be the latter. "Well, I think that Edward had the right idea. I'm in the mood for a little fun, and there's no better time than the present. The guys already think that's what we're doing anyway, so it's not like we'd be hiding. Whaddya say? Feel up to fucking?"

Jasper gave her a wry smile of his own as he reached out to squeeze her ass. "I couldn't think of anything better. I'd been hoping you'd say that since the minute we got here. Come on darlin', it's time for me to rock your world."

TBC…


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

"It smells like bleach in here," Leah complained as shifted uncomfortably, trying to get in the most comfortable position she could in the small storage closet she and Jasper had picked out. "I never thought I'd have to associate the smell of bleach with sex. You'd better be worth it, Hale."

The only reason Jasper had suggested the storage closet was because neither of them wanted to take the chance of getting caught by one of their friends. It was agreed hotel rooms were off limits, so the small storage closet would have to do for the time being. He wasn't too worried about the maids walking in since he had locked the door, and even if he hadn't, it was late and the staff cleaned in the mornings and early afternoons. They'd have no reason to come looking for supplies this late.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm _totally_ worth it," he replied with a smirk while lowering his head slightly and brushing his lips against hers to test the waters. When Leah didn't resist, he decided to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along the length of her bottom lip until she succumbed.

The Native American female had to admit that, even though the choice of venue wouldn't have been her first choice, so far things were actually turning out rather pleasurable on her end. Jasper was a great kisser – not that she would ever tell him that, for his ego was inflated enough already. Besides, Leah was pretty sure that one of the many girls in Jasper's past would have told him how excellent a kisser he was, just to get on his good side. Women were always doing whatever they could to get his attention and keep it. They were like bees to a flower. If they kept at it, Leah would have to find herself some bitch-repellant. She really wasn't one for sharing.

Leah let her fingers tangle in his hair. It had been so long since she had been with someone and it felt nice to be wanted. The way he looked at her, it sent tremors down her spine. Yes, Jasper Hale made her feel wanted and because she felt wanted, Leah wanted Jasper in return. Lust was a strange thing, but both musicians could admit it had them in its trap. Much like a fly in a spider's web.

"So fucking beautiful," he murmured, letting his lips trail down the length of her throat. "You taste like salt and caramel, yet you smell like strawberries. How do you manage to do that?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it's my shampoo, or maybe you're just weird," she replied, proud of the way she managed to keep her voice steady, before letting her hands fall from his hair and down the length of his back. "It's really fucking strange for you to just bring that up out of the blue. Makes me feel like I'm food."

Jasper chuckled as she pulled his shirt up and over his head before letting it fall to the floor. He mimicked her actions. He chose not to say anything in return and instead focused on the beautiful, half-naked woman pressed up against him. He set his right hand on her hip and squeezed gently while tugging her bottom lip with his teeth. Meanwhile, Leah slid her hands further down until she reached the top of his jeans. Quick as lightning, she had his zipper pulled down, and she tugged the jeans down around his knees. After she had disposed of them, she slid her hand in his boxers to caress his manhood.

"Your hand is so fucking _hot_." The words came out an almost strangled hiss of pleasure.

Leah smirked playfully. "As is the rest of me."

Jasper smiled at her remark as he maneuvered them so his thigh was between her legs. His tongue traced patterns on the swell of her breasts peaking out from the camo-colored bra she was wearing. When she gasped in pleasure, he continued with what he had been doing. Eventually, he felt the mocha-skinned female start to squirm against his leg, and Jasper figured that was her telling him to move things along. He pulled his attention away from her breasts and undid her jeans before helping her kick them off.

Once they had both managed to remove the rest of their clothing, Jasper set one hand against the wall while the other gripped her hip, her right leg around his waist. Since they were standing, this would not be easy, but it wasn't impossible – both of them had sex standing up before. Once they managed to get into a comfortable – sort of – position and Jasper had slipped a condom on, he slowly slid into her and groaned at how warm she was, her moist heat surrounding him completely.

The pace they set was quite fast – in all honesty, they both needed the release as soon as possible. They would take it slower next time in order to explore each others bodies better, but right then, they just needed to fuck each others brains out. The soft thud against the wall could be heard faintly under the sound of their harsh breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin. It seemed like no time had passed at all before they both cried out in ecstasy and sank to the floor, their sweaty bodies still tangled together.

Placing a kiss to the top of her head, Jasper stroked her hair gently for a few moments. "So, darlin, did I live up to your expectations?"

She smiled up at him, deciding to mess with him a bit. "You were sufficient, I suppose."

TBC...

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait, but here you go!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Jasper decided to walk Leah to her hotel room. He figured it was probably the best thing to do, since the last thing he wanted was for her to think he'd had a bad time. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

The female guitarist rolled her eyes. "No duh. We all came here together and we have the battle of the bands, so I doubt we could avoid each other even if we wanted to. Besides, I had a good time tonight, and since I know you did, too, I know you'll want to hook up again."

"Yeah, I thought that was a given," he replied with a smirk. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "We both got what we wanted, so why make it awkward by talking? You don't have to worry about me going all emotional on you or whatever; we both knew what we were getting into, so there's no need to stick around. Go ahead and find the others, I honestly don't care what you do. I, however, am going to order a movie off of pay-per-view and enjoy the time I have to myself."

Jasper shrugged a bit. "Would you mind some company? I don't really feel like going out tonight." He saw Leah's refutation coming and beat her to the punch. "I _could_ order a movie in my room, but you're the one who said we should watch what we spend; I'm just trying to conserve our limited funds."

"Sure, whatever, just don't complain about the movie I choose," Leah said, giving in. Taking out her key-card, she opened the hotel room door and motioned for him to enter first. "Ladies first."

"Cute," the honey-blond deadpanned before walking inside and taking a seat on the edge of her bed, knowing it was hers since her luggage and guitar case were sitting on top the blankets. "So what kind of movie are we watching?"

Sitting next to him, she used the remote to turn on the television before flipping to the pay-per-view channel. "I haven't seen _Rock of Ages_ yet, and I hear it's pretty good."

Jasper grinned and chuckled lightly. "I should've known. This generation really has forgotten real music. I hope this movie brings it back and shows the kids of today that rock isn't dead."

"Tell me about it," Leah agreed as the movie started. Since they were sharing the bed, Leah decided she'd stretch out and use Jasper as a pillow, which he didn't seem to mind. Not that she would have moved even if he did. "Everywhere I go lately, all I see is Disney pop stars. If not on posters, then they're on some little teeny-bopper wearing a t-shirt with their face on it. It makes me want to gag."

Jasper propped his feet up on the coffee table. "When my band wins the battle of the bands, everyone will know what real music is, and they'll forget all about those Disney kids who wouldn't know real music if it bit them in the ass."

"I think you meant to say when _my_ band wins," the Quilette woman corrected as she continued to watch the movie. The pair then lapsed into silence. After a while, Leah spoke again, her voice filled with disgust. "Man, it's chicks like that who give real women, like Rose and me, a bad name. She's from a small town, goes to the big city, and gets all upset when she gets robbed. Doesn't she watch the movies? You don't tell a complete stranger you're new to an area, it's bound to bring around trouble."

"She's a trusting person, that's not a crime," the southern male replied.

"No, but it was still a dumb move." Sighing, she shifted her head a little and repositioned it on his jean-covered thigh. "If it were me, I would've hunted that fucker down. I wouldn't sit around, waiting for some guy to save me. She needs to learn to take care of herself – especially if she wants to make it big. There are always gonna be people trying to take advantage of her."

Jasper frowned slightly. "Are we still talking about the movie?"

Leah let out a huff as she rolled over on her back, meeting his eyes. "Of course we are, but it fits in the real world, too. I remember, before I started the She-Wolves, I played in a group with some guys from the reservation; they all figured since I was a woman, they could use me and then dump me when they found a sufficient guy guitarist to take my place. When that happened, I realized that, if I wanted to get anywhere in the music industry, I'd have to do it on my own. It's one of the main reasons I created the She-Wolves; we're a group made up entirely of women, and we're going to prove that we can make something of ourselves without a guy to do it for us. It's what Joan Jett did with the Runaways before she created Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. She proved to the world, in spite of everything, that she could make it, and she did. I plan to do the same thing. Now, how 'bout we both shut up and watch the damn movie?"

TBC...

**AN: Hey everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and as always I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
